Forever and a Day
by Ana of Rohan
Summary: A jounalist and her sister are thrown into a world they are not familiar with. Many twists and turns later they end up with a large family, but is someone trying to tear them apart? Will John and Tori be able to last? *Time After Time series*
1. The Prologue

**Author's Note: **All right here it is the long awaited story! :D This is just the prologue, and i do have part of chapter one written and all of chapter two. I want to see what people think of our awesome family! :D ummm its a little strange, but I swear it gets really good. Thanks to **Torilei** for all the motivation and letting me to run wild with her in the story!!! :D Um you don't meet her in this chapter, but I have to thank **purplelygoodnes **for being the bestest niece and the cutest little girl!!! **raser34 **thanks for being a good sport about the change of plans... You will have your own story I swear!! :D Uh, yeah well i think that it is it! On with the show! **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anyone relating with the WWE. Torilei technically owns herself and that's about it for this chapter!

* * *

Tori and Jazmyn sat at the local Denny's waiting for their food. It had been a long day at work for the both of them and were looking forward to each other's company. The sisters hadn't had much of a chance to sit down and gossip like usual, both their work schedules had been hectic. Tori was a reporter with the _Madison Capitol Times_ and they had her writing a front page worthy story about underhanded corruption in the Capitol Building, and she had been up for days doing research. "I could use a shot of humor known as my sister Jazmyn," she thought to herself.

Jazmyn was a professional photographer, who worked for the University of Wisconsin in Madison. She works for the Athletic department taking pictures at the sporting events. She also owned her photography shop, where she did everything from weddings and senior pictures to environmental pieces. It was the beginning of the school year and she had been swamped at the shop.

"Come on spill the details, any new man in your life?" Jazmyn asked excitedly.

"Uh no, do you honestly think I'd be here if I had someone, especially after the week I've had?" Tori said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay geez..." Jazmyn said. The waiter brought out their drinks and set them on the table. He took their order and took it back to the kitchen.

"Anyways, how have you been? It feels like we hardly ever talk anymore, you're always doing some kind of research. I'm photographing some whiny 18 year old kid who thinks they know more about lighting than I do." Jazmyn said taking a sip of her water.

"I've been okay. Always tired, but what can you expect with all the work I've been doing?" Tori said with a slight chuckle.

"Woah... Look at the guys walking in. Dang they are FINE!" Jazmyn said grinning from ear to ear.

Tori turned around just in time to see four good looking men enter the diner. Okay well for one, good looking was an understatement. He was gorgeous. He had wavy brown hair, and you could tell through the tight black shirt he was wearing, he had extremely ripped abs. One of the guys had full sleeves of tattoos and short buzzed hair. He had piercing blue eyes, which Tori knew Jazmyn was drooling over. The other two guys were a little strange. One was clearly Mexican and was wearing a really pretty blue mask. The other was a really cocky guy wearing a bandana and a fedora. Tori couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him. She knew his type, "I can get anyone I want," except when it came down to it, they really couldn't.

Tori turned around as the waiter brought out their food, and Tori began to eat. Jazmyn kept looking at the guys and she whispered excitedly, "Dude the extra ripped guy is staring at you."

Tori coughed a bit as she kind of choked on her food. "No he's not. Will you stop lying?"

"Just turn around and look." Jazmyn said kind of annoyed.

Tori turned around and looked as the cute guy stared at her. He winked at her before smacking the guy in the fedora for taking his piece of bacon.

Tori blushed and looked back at Jazmyn. "Oh crap, he is!"

"I told you, but you NEVER believe me!"

"Yeah well can you blame me, look at that man..." Tori said, glancing back at the gorgeous man.

"Okay well you do have a point there. Oh man his friend's cute though" Jazmyn said with a big smile.

"Please not the dork in the fedora."

"No, the one with the pretty eyes and is covered in tattoos. Duh!" Jazmyn said, grinning.

"I should have known. I didn't think that you want someone who steals food." Tori said laughing.

Jazmyn just stuck out her tongue at Tori.

Tori sighed, "How much you want to bet, that those fine men over there are taken?"

Behind Tori, she heard someone clear there throat.

"I'm John and while I can't speak for the rest of the guys, I am most definitely not taken," he said with a wink.

Tori slowly turned around. She forgot about her drink and her elbow knocked it all over John's shoes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Tori said, blushing profusely.

"Hey if you didn't want to talk to me, all you had to do is say something." John said smiling. Unfortunately Tori was too busy trying to make everything better that she completely missed the smile.

"Oh that's not it at all. I am such a klutz!"

"Hey it's okay, they're just shoes. I think I'll live." John said putting his hand on her shoulder. "So may I ask what your name is beautiful?"

Tori just stared at him, and would have kept staring at him, if Jazmyn had not kicked her underneath the table.

"Uh, excuse me. My name's Tori and this is my sister Jazmyn. It's nice to meet you." Tori said blushing.

John brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. "Pleasure's all mine."

Tori almost fainted on the spot. Jazmyn noticed John's tattooed friend coming over and blushed.

"Hey John, we need to get to the arena."

"Yeah okay Randy, I'm coming."

"Will you just sign some autographs and let's get out of here."

"Excuse me did you say autographs?" Jazmyn asked.

"Uh, yeah... Don't you know who we are?" Randy asked confused.

"Obviously not if we asked, genius" Jazmyn retorted sarcastically.

"Little firecracker aren't we now?" Randy asked, flashing a gorgeous smirk.

"Glad to see you're catching on." Jazmyn said winking at him.

Randy couldn't help but laugh at Jazmyn. "Come on man, we need to get to the arena though. Don't want Vince mad at us for being late... again."

"Hey I have an idea." John said. He talked to Randy in hushed tones and whispers. The other two guys walked over and they talked for a minute more.

John looked over at the girl and went back to talking. Jazmyn and Tori looked at each other, scared of what was going on. John walked back over to the table, smiling broadly as he approached them.

"Okay, so we would like to invite you with us to work. I know, it sounds lame and like a really bad pickup line, but we think you might enjoy it."

Jazmyn piped up, "Yeah sure, we'll go. Why not?"

Tori looked at Jazmyn like she was strange. "Um perhaps because we don't know these men."

"Yes we do. That is Randy and that is John, and that is... umm excuse me what are your names?" Jazmyn asked politely.

"Mike, but you can call me Miz," said the dork in the fedora.

"I'm Oscar," the man in the mask piped up, "but you can call me Rey."

"See Tor, now we know them! Come on let's go. Take a night off and just have fun!!"

Tori looked at the guys, John smiling at her, to her sister, practically bouncing in her seat. "All right we'll go."

Jazmyn jumped out of her seat and practically dragged Tori out the door. Tori threw a 20 down on the table as they left. They got out into the parking lot and the guys headed toward a black escalade. Tori and Jazmyn followed. They pulled out of the parking lot and took off.

After a 10 minutes drive they pulled up to the Madison Ice Center. On the front of the arena was a large sign discussing that the WWE was in town. Jazmyn and Tori looked at each other. John pulled the car into a back parking lot, and the guys got out. Tori and Jazmyn looked at each other, almost frightfully.

Tori whispered to Jazmyn, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	2. Chapter One: Home

**Author's Note: **Alright here we go! :D So as a late thanksgiving treat I will be posting two, I repeat TWO, chapters! I hope you enjoy!! The title of this chapter is based off the song by Daughtry. The song has nothing to do with the story, but it fits. Um thanks to everyone who reviewed; **torilei, purplelygoodnes, Mrs. Brittiany Orton, x0allisonqt0x, and dumwolf!** It meant so much to me! This does take place 6 years after the prologue, not trying to skip details, but we have plans to work with that time frame. This will be a series. You will meet Kaiya, the most adorable 6 year old ever and the bestest niece! Um I believe thats it, on with the show! READ AND REVIEW please!!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah still don't own anything. The only thing I truly own is Jazmyn. Tori owns herself and purplelygoodnes owns kaiya! Please don't sue, the only thing you could get would be 5 unruly chihuahuas... :D

* * *

Tori's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She shifted around to stretch out her back a bit. She looked at her comfy pillow and smiled at the sight in front of her.

There lay her boyfriend of six years, John Hennigan, better known as John Morrison to the WWE universe. He was sound asleep, a piece of his wavy brown hair laying carelessly on his face, fluttering with every breath he took. Tori carefully moved the hair out of his face as she got out of bed. She decided to look out at the sunrise, knowing full well that she probably wouldn't see another one for a while. She wasn't known for being a morning person.

She quietly left the room and walked down the hall to check on Kaiya. Kaiya was John and Tori's six year old daughter. She had her daddy's curly brown hair and her momma's nose. As Tori opened the door, the sight she saw was almost breathtaking. There was Kaiya fast asleep, clutching the little pink rabbit John had bought for her when she was born. She had the same little bit of hair over her face like her dad. Tori moved the hair out of her face and looked around the room. Over the years the little girl had grown quite a teddy bear collection. She had been given one by every member of their large, albeit strange, family. The rabbit was always her favorite though, she was definitely a daddy's girl.

Tori closed the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee, and waited. John usually made breakfast, considering Tori had just over the amount of kitchen skills as Mike "the Miz" Mizanin, John's best friend.

Tori heard John starting to stir around in the room, probably about to take a shower. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. John exited the bedroom, and Tori could only smile. His hair was still wet but tied back into a tight ponytail, and he was in only dark washed jeans. He poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Tori at the table. He brought her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled in close, just enjoying the nice quiet moment.

"Mmmm, good morning, beautiful," John said kissing Tori's forehead.

Tori took a long sip of her coffee, "Good morning. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Well you made the bed cold when you left," John said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, well how often do I get up before you?" Tori said, shaking her head laughing.

"Isn't this nice?" John asked, looking around.

"What is?" Tori asked, a little confused.

"Well we have a big house and it is actually quiet for once. No Mike and coffee," John said with a shudder. Tori could only shake her head at the memory. "No Jeff and his "skittles." Kaiya is asleep, and all is quiet and beautiful," John continued.

"That is very true. Not too often we have a great morning like this," Tori said, burying her face in John's chest.

"I'm gonna start breakfast, what's your pleasure, sweetheart?" John said with a wink.

Tori smiled and mumbled to herself, "You."

"What was that?" John asked, not quite sure he heard her right.

"Hmm what? Oh I said pancakes would be fine sweetheart," Tori said meekly, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

John just laughed at her, knowing full well what he heard.

As John started on breakfast, Tori heard little footsteps coming down the hall. Kaiya came into the kitchen, dragging her bunny by the ear behind her and rubbing her eye with the other hand.

"Mornin', mama, mornin', daddy..." Kaiya said yawning.

"Morning sweetpea, how'd ya sleep?" John asked smiling at her.

"Okay, daddy. I still sleepy though."

Tori gathered Kaiya is her arms and sat her on her lap. Kaiya turned around and gave her mom a big kiss on the cheek. Tori kissed her and put her head on top of Kaiya's. They sat there in silence for a bit while John was cooking.

John looked over at his two girls. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. The two most beautiful girls were his. He couldn't believe that Tori put up with him as long as she had; he hoped that she would for as long as they lived.

John, so lost in his thoughts and cooking, jumped as he heard three loud bangs on the door and someone barge in. Mike (the Miz) practically ran into the room, excited about spending the day with his niece.

Kaiya jumped off her mother's lap and launched herself at Miz.

"Uncy Miz!!!!" she practically screamed, the biggest smile on her face. She hugged his legs tightly, and he clumsily saved himself from falling over.

"Hey, munchkin," he said with a laugh, turning to Tori. "Hey, shorty, what's the 'man' making for breakfast?"

John glared at Mike while Tori just laughed. "I'm making pancakes, bacon, and eggs... As if you're getting any."

As much as Tori and Mike picked on each other, he really was a great guy. He was nice (when he wanted to be) and was really good with Kaiya. She looked at Mike like a brother, even though he was still the dork in the fedora to her.

Mike picked up Kaiya, putting her on his shoulders. He gave her a thumbs up and she gave her daddy a huge pout, a similar one appearing on his face. "Daddy you can't not feed Uncy Miz. That's just mean." John, ever the sucker for those puppy dog eyes, just sighed and went back to cooking, grumbling to himself.

Mike set Kaiya down and gave her a high five. She took off down the hall, going to get ready to start her "awesome" day with her uncles.

Mike reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a mug. Tori and John looked at each other and said at the same time, "No coffee!"

"Who said that I was going to get coffee," Mike said with a guilty look on his face.

"Because that is always the first place you go after you say hi to Kaiya," Tori said getting up and smacking Mike on the back of the head.

John just looked at the two and laughed. "Breakfast is ready by the way." John set out a plate for each and went to go help Kaiya.

"Help yourself Mike, you know you're always welcome to," Tori said.

Mike just ruffled her hair, "Look who's all grown up now. Making decisions all on her own!" He grabbed his chest over his heart, "well that just warms my pretty little heart."

Tori was about to bite back with a not-so-appropriate retort, when she heard John and Kaiya return. "You're lucky, boy. I'll deal with you later."

Mike winked at her cockily and laughed as he fixed himself a plate. Tori shook her head and went to help Kaiya with breakfast. Just as Tori sat down to eat, there was MORE knocking at the door, but this time just a little more timidly. Tori knew it was Jeff always one to be a gentleman when coming over. Tori yelled out, "Come on in, rainbow!!"

The door opened and they could hear Jeff's chuckle. He walked into the kitchen, "Why do you insist on that name?"

Kaiya looked up and smiled, a bit of syrup on her chin. "Hi, Uncy Jeff!" She went back to happily eating her pancakes.

Tori shook her head, "Don't blame me! Jazmyn started it and it just stuck."

"Hey, babygirl. Yeah, yeah. Speaking of which, have you heard from her in a while? We haven't talked in so long," Jeff asked.  
Tori was about to take a bite of her now cold pancakes when "Girlfriend" blared through her phone.

"Speak of the devil."

She had no idea why her sister insisted for that song to be her ringtone, but Tori gave into her silly whims anyways.

"Hey Jaz. Wassup?" Tori said, pushing away her plate, giving up on eating for now. Her sister could talk for hours if given the chance.

"Hey, girly!! Eh not much, just woke up and am in a super good mood, thought I'd bug you!!!" Jazmyn said laughing.

Tori shook her head, laughing at her enthusism. "Yeah well the house is pretty busy right now. John cooked, Kaiya definitely needs a bath now, Mike's here and you know what that's like, and Jeff..." Tori cut off, "Jeff where did the Skittles come from? Please don't give any to Kaiya..."

Jazmyn just laughed, knowing exactly what her sister's morning was like. Sadly the usual. "Oooh say hi to rainbow for me! Tell him he needs to do my hair again... Blonde is boring without his unque touch to it," Jazmyn said excitedly.

Tori laughed and relayed the message. She was about to ask how Randy was doing, but was cut short as Mike was creeping closer to the coffee. "Boy, you better stop right now, or so help me God..." Tori threatened.

"Let me guess Mike really wants coffee?" Jazmyn asked.

"You know it... Anyways, how's Randy?" Tori asked while clearing the table. John and Mike were in the living room watching something on TV. Jeff, ever the sweetheart, was giving Kaiya her bath.

"Oh he's good, if you know what I mean. Haha just kidding!!! Anyways yeah, we're doing okay, I really think that maybe we'll finally settle down. I mean I know after Samantha, he really didn't want to, but maybe," Jazmyn said with a sigh. Tori knew how much she wished Randy would settle, but after his divorce, he claimed he just wanted to have fun. Four years later and he was still trying to "have fun."

There had to be some sporting event on, as Tori heard Mike and John screaming at the TV. She heard Kaiya splashing in the tub, giggling while Jeff just laughed. She sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Yeah well look at me and John. At least you guys don't have a kid and aren't married. People look at us like we are insane, immoral even, all the time."

They both went silent for a couple minutes, each lost in there own thoughts. Finally, Jazmyn spoke up, "So did I tell you about the conversation Shane and I had?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh no, I don't think so..." Tori said vaguely. She noticed that her sister kept talking about Shane, a LOT. She'd have to watch out for that. "So like Shane and I were texting one night..." At this point, Tori just tuned out her sister, adding the appropriate "mhmm okay" and "oh really?"'s at the right time.

Tori stepped into Kaiya's room to get the little girl packed. The phone hung carelessly between her shoulder and ear, Jazmyn continuing the long story she had started. Kaiya stepped into the room, the large white towel wrapped around her. Tori helped her get dressed and sent her on her way.

"Hey well, I need to get going. Randy and I have some plans before tonight..." Jazmyn said.

"Wait, what's tonight?" Tori asked, thinking that maybe she missed something important.

"Huh? OH!! Uh nothing, don't worry about it. Got to go, bye!" Jazmyn said, hanging up.

Tori just shook her head, really confused. She made her way into the kitchen so she could start getting cleaned up. She was tired, and her conversation with Jazmyn didn't help any. She looked over at her "family": John, Jeff, Mike, and Kaiya. She loved John, she had since that night at Denny's. Tori just sighed and went back to the dishes, loading the dishwasher dish by dish.

As soon as she was finished, she joined the group in the living room. John and Mike were arguing over the game, Jeff throwing in his two cents worth occasionally. Kaiya was happily trying to draw her "Uncy Jeff," a wide array of colors sitting around her. Kaiya got frustrated when something she drew didn't quite turn out how she wanted it.

"Hey, Uncy Miz, can we go now pwease?" Kaiya asked politely.

"In a bit, I wanna finish watching the game," Mike answered.

"But I wanna go. Pwease, momma?" Kaiya asked, pouting.

Jeff piped up, "Yeah come on Mike, let's leave these two lovebirds alone. Let them have their day."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine... But only if Kaiya can pull me up."

Kaiya, with her daddy's self-confidence, got up and looked him dead in the eye. "You're on!"  
She grabbed his hand and started to yank. Mike sat there and laughed at her valiant effort until John elbowed him in the ribs, giving him a look that said, "help her."

Mike slowly started to rise as if she was actually pulling him up. When he was fully upright, she let go of his hand. She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue. "I win!"  
Mike ruffled her hair, "Yeah yeah, brat! Live it up."

Jeff stood up, "Come on, man, let's take this cutie out." Jeff grabbed her bag and Mike shook his head.

Tori gathered up Kaiya in a hug and kissed her cheek, "Be a good girl for your uncles."

"I will, momma, I promise!" Kaiya said.

John picked her up amd swung her around, Kaiya giggling like no other. "I'll miss ya, babygirl, be good."

Kaiya kissed John's nose, "Of course, daddy!"

Kaiya skipped over to her uncles, "I'm ready... Oh wait hold on!!" She ran to her room and grabbed two stuffed animals. One was a giraffe that Jeff had colored brightly, and the other was a penguin that had a tiny fedora from Miz.

She came back quickly and said her goodbyes one more time, leaving with her uncles.

John flopped down on the couch pulling Tori down with him. She ended up on his lap and just cuddled up with him.

"What happened to our quiet morning?" John asked, mumbling.


	3. Chapter Two: I Knew I Loved You

**Author's Note: **Alright as promised chapter number 2!! I am really proud of this chapter. I had this chapter written before I had the prologue written and has been waiting to be posted! I hope you all enjoy, and even though its early I have to thank **torilei** for her review which I have already read. LOL :D Uh yeah, Read Review and Enjoy!!! Oh the title is based off the song by Savage Garden. Listen to it, its fantastic! I did use the song. Its near the end!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. WWE stuff is so not mine. The song and lyrics are also not mine, but belong to Savage Garden. Tori and Kaiya, not mine, but I get to borrow them for a while! Jazmyn, mine, and way too much like me. :D ENJOY!!!

* * *

Tori was lying on the bed, one leg crossed over the other impatiently bouncing her foot up and down. John was lying next to her, leaning against the headboard reading. He looked over at Tori, "Hun, you okay?"

"No…" Tori said pouting.

"What's wrong?" John asked, still reading.

"Come on! I am sooo bored! The one day in so long we don't have Kaiya, and you're over here reading! I wanna do something…" Tori said, poking John in the abs.

"Come on, Tor, we have a quiet day to ourselves, I just want to read. Is that too much to ask for?" John said, jokingly exasperated. The jokingly part completely slipping by Tori.

"Fine, yeah that's okay," Tori said, a little sadly. She curled up facing away from John, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'll show him to ignore me," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, _babe._"

"Sarcasm never did suit you, you know that right?" John said, eyes yet to leave the book. Tori hadn't noticed that he hadn't turned a page in well over five minutes.

Tori just stared out the door. From the room she could see the kitchen counter and his ever so precious glasses, just sitting there. He never EVER let anyone wear them. Tori just smiled and wiped her eyes so he wouldn't see the almost tears that formed.

She turned to John, "Hey, sweetie, I'm going to grab a water bottle, did you need anything to drink?" Tori said with an almost sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah, a water bottle would be nice." Eyes still not leaving the page. He had a feeling he knew what she was up to. He figured the water bottle would be all over his head within the next minute. He continued the little game he was playing, pretending to read his book, which was supposedly more important than Tori.

In the meanwhile, Tori slipped the glasses on, grabbed the two water bottles, and headed back to the room. When she got back, John finally looked up.

"What are you doing with my glasses???" John said, almost panicking. Tori was an infamous klutz and his glasses were extremely precious to him.

"Oh these? I just thought I'd try them on," Tori said, moving closer to the bed.

"Come on, babe, why don't you put the glasses on the table and I'll stop reading, and we can do whatever you want," John said nervously.

"Aww come on, babe, don't they look good on me?" Tori said, smiling evilly. As she made her way closer to the bed, she pretended to stumble and trip.

John was by her side quicker than she had ever seen. Well not really. The last time she had seen him move that fast was when he stole Rey's mask. Then again she really appreciated it. Jazmyn had been on a rant the whole week before and was sooo mad because they had gotten so much closer and she had yet to see him without his mask. Well everyone did that night. But the two still bickered like there was no tomorrow.

John snapped Tori back in to her senses, "Tori! Are the glasses are okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, asshole, nice to see what your priorities are," Tori snapped.

"Tor, I'm sorry. Really, are you okay?"

Tori burst out laughing, "Yeah well, I'm okay. Sorry I snapped, but man, I wish you could have seen the look on your face…"

"What are you talking about?" John asked, confused by Tori's sudden mood swing.

"Babe, you started out with this super scared face, your face went so pale, and then you had that cute look of regret at what you said, and right now, the look of utter confusion on your face... God, it's even more priceless than Cody and Teddy..." Tori said gasping for air as she continued to laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had the whole thing set up! Teach you to ignore me..." Tori said, wiping her eyes of the tears of mirth.

"You little..." John said shaking his head, kind of chuckling.

"What? Don't you like my 'evil" little mind?" Tori said with a wink.

"Are you trying to push my buttons, girl?"

"Haha well considering I know I can beat you... I guess I am."

Tori placed John's glasses on the dresser and put her hands on her hips.

"I guess you have to prove yourself then," John said with cocky grin.

Tori lunged at John, determined to win. He held his hand out, and her head hit his palm. Tori, being quite a bit shorter than John, was stopped dead on and could not reach him.

"You know, I may be short, but I am definitely not stupid, John," Tori said with a look of annoyance.

Tori lunged again at John, but she caught him off guard and practically speared him onto the bed, successfully knocking the breath out of him. She jumped up and straddled his waist, holding his hands above his head. She leaned down and kissed him, "One," then kissed him again, "Two," and kissed him one last time, "Three! Wasn't that way better than reading?" Tori said with a wink.

She jumped off the bed and started to dance around the room, "I WON! I WON! I WON!"

John couldn't help but laugh, "Way better than reading, but I let you win..."

"You so did not!!! I won fair and square! Admit it!!!"

Tori continued to dance around the room, and John snuck behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek, and she turned around in his arms. She kissed him again, and John started chuckling.

"What's so funny, babe?"

"Do you realize I wasn't reading at all?"

"You mean to say I almost cried for no reason!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to mess with you a bit," John said with a pout, hanging his head slightly.

Tori lifted his head up and kissed him. "I'm okay, sweetheart."

"So what would you like to do today? It's your day!" John said, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Let's just get out of here. Go shopping, get something to eat, ANYTHING!" Tori exclaimed.

They left the house, riding in the nice red mustang Tori liked. They headed off near the Capitol Building in their hometown of Madison, WI. They figured they could walk down State Street and maybe get some lunch in one of the little coffee shops along the way. Tori wanted to get Kaiya something, figuring the little girl might be getting annoyed at her Uncle Miz and Uncle Jeff. They could definitely be quite a handful, even for the adorable little six year old.

John had his own agenda. He looked over at Tori, and he couldn't help but smile. She was perfect. She loved him despite his ultra conceited attitude, she gave him the most beautiful little girl, and he could not believe he had waited this long to ask her to marry him. He loved her more than life itself, despite the cheesy cliché.

Last week when he, Mike, Jeff, Matt, Shane, and Randy went out for a few drinks, he told them what he had planned. He and Mike went out the next day, and he picked out a gorgeous ring that he knew was just perfect for Tori. It was a simple white gold band and had a decent sized diamond in the center and was surrounded by two small sapphires on each side. He knew she loved blue, and it wasn't very extravagant. It was simple enough, but still so exquisite.

Jeff and Mike agreed to take Kaiya for the day so they could have a day to themselves (which they hadn't had in so long). He figured that they could lounge about the house for a while and then go out to dinner that night. Anytime in between they could do whatever she wanted to do. Of course he couldn't help but pick on her. That's what he loved about their relationship. Even after all this time, they could still flirt and laugh. They never lost that spark from their first encounter. He could honestly say he loved her just as much, if not more, as he had when he first confessed his feelings for her.

Tori waved her hand in front of John's face, "Earth to sexy? You still with me, babe?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Just kinda got lost in my thoughts there for a second. Where to first?" John asked, grabbing Tori's hand.

"How about lunch? Kicking your butt made me super hungry!" Tori said, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, girly, keep it up..." John said, smiling and winking at her.

They walked hand in hand into a little coffee shop. They sat down in the back corner, trying to avoid the spotlight. After lunch, they kept walking around the area. It was a beautiful day. Tori went into one of the little hippy shops and bought Kaiya a little dress and a pair of sandals. As it reached about 3 o'clock John decided it was time to head home and get ready for dinner that night.

When they got home, Tori walked inside and placed the bag with Kaiya's gift on her bed. When she closed the door behind her, there was John, holding a gift bag and a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"What has gotten into you? What's in the bag?" Tori asked really curious.

"Well, I figured we're going out to a nice restaurant, and I wanted you to look stunning. I've got everything here you'll need. Just get changed."

"Well well well, John, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were up to something," Tori said with a wink.

"Maybe I am. Only time will tell, now won't it?"

"I know you are so up to something. And I am surprisingly okay with it," Tori said, laughing.

Tori grabbed the bag, and headed into the master bathroom and locked the door. She figured there was another bathroom in the house John could use so she had no worries about it. She fished around in the large bag. She pulled out a floor length emerald green dress. It was strapless and had a silver hoop in the front. She could tell the top was form fitting until it hit the waist line where it flared out. Also in the bag was a pair of silver flats. He knew she didn't do so well in heels, and she was thankful he remembered. There were also two small jewelry boxes in the bag. She opened them up and gasped. Inside the first was a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a heart pendant. On the top if the heart said _"We Love You" _and along the right side there were Kaiya's, John's, and her birthstones. In the other box was a pair of drop earrings. They had oval shaped emeralds. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much John spent on her, and when she wasn't so stunned, maybe she'd scold him later.

She slipped the dress on and loved how it made her look. It brought out the pretty green quality of her hazel eyes. She added the jewelry and a light touch of make-up. She decided to leave her hair down and curled it slightly, pinning back her bangs. She checked herself out in the mirror and had to admit, John had fantastic taste. She sprayed a bit of perfume on and walked out of the bathroom. In the room stood John in an emerald green dress shirt and a black jacket. He had his hair slicked back into a tight ponytail and was holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Words truly can't describe how you look tonight, my love. Ready, milady?" John said, winking.

Tori couldn't help but blush as she took the roses, "But of course, dear sir. So may I ask where we are going tonight that I have to get this fancy?"

"Only your favorite place. I know we haven't been there in forever..." John said, not really answering the question.

"That doesn't tell me anything, I love so many places."

"It's a surprise, so hold tight and we'll be on our way."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Tori said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? Come on, please. I want this night to be special. You look gorgeous," he said with a wink. "Let's just go. Please?"

Tori just rolled her eyes, "Fine." She took the roses. "Let me just put these in some water."

When Tori was done, she met John by the front door, where she took his arm. At the end of the driveway was a white stretch limousine. Tori looked up at John with wide eyes. "You didn't?"

"It's all ours for the night to wherever you want to go. But we have a reservation to make. Shall we?"

Tori was speechless, so she just nodded her head in response. John chuckled at her lack of response and led her down the driveway. He held off the driver and opened the door for Tori himself, trying to be the perfect gentleman. They drove off around the city enjoying each other's company. John had tipped the driver to go the long way around so that Tori would be completely surprised as to where they were going.

When they pulled up in front of the restaurant, Tori couldn't help but gasp.

"You told me we weren't coming here again except for very special nights."

"Tonight is a special night. It's our time alone, and that's always special to me," John said, kissing her hand as he helped her out of the limo.

John led Tori into Edo Japanese Restaurant. The waiter led them into the back, where John had rented out one of the private tea rooms.

"All for little ol' me huh?" Tori asked. She was bewildered by John's actions. He almost never did anything like this for her. The last time he did something so dramatic and elaborate was the day he confessed that he loved her. Then, it hit her. She knew he was up to something, and she thought she finally figured it out. She couldn't stop the cheesy grin that formed on her face.

"What's so amusing?" John asked with a smile of his own.

"Nothing, I am just enjoying myself."

The waiter brought out glasses of water and took their order. John ordered everything, knowing all her favorites, and Tori had no problem with it. Normally she would have been angry, calling him a chauvinistic pig, that she was a big girl who could order her own food, but she knew she'd better keep her mouth shut on this occasion.

John grabbed Tori's hand from across the table and kissed her knuckles lightly. He couldn't wait to show her what he had planned. He figured that by now she knew what was coming, but she had no idea of all that he had in mind. They sat in silence, both so lost in their own thoughts, they didn't see the waiter coming with their food. They were both startled as the waiter placed the food in front of them. Tori blushed as John laughed. John dug into his food, anxious to get the rest of the night going. Tori, nervous, barely touched her food. The butterflies were killing her stomach.

"What's wrong, is the chicken teriyaki no good? I thought it was your favorite?" John asked, worried that Tori wasn't eating.

"I guess I'm still a little full from lunch..." Tori said, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Okay..." John said. They quickly finished up, Tori eating as much as she could. They ordered a dessert and shared it, having fun feeding it to each other. Just before the dessert arrived, Tori excused herself to use the restroom. While she was gone, John texted Mike, "_Hey, Man, we'll be leaving within thirty minutes. Can you get started?"_

Mike texted back, "_Yeah, bro, it'll be awesome! Don't worry about it!"_

By the time they left the restaurant, Tori's butterflies had finally disappeared and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. John told the limo driver to start to head to the "location," and that peaked Tori's curiosity.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on, Tor. Surprise, remember?" John said.

"I know, but I also don't like surprises, remember?" Tori said looking out the window. She noticed how pretty the sunset looked against the large expanse of the lake they were near. She always loved walking on the beach.

Whenever she needed time to think she always walked along the shores. She remembered when she found out she was pregnant with Kaiya, this was the first place she headed to after her doctor's appointment. She was so scared, and she had no idea how she was going to tell John. They had only been dating for about a month when it happened. She loved him, but she knew he hadn't been ready for a family. She sat and stared at the water until sunset, finally coming to the conclusion that no matter what, she had to tell him. It was the best thing to ever happen to her. He told her he loved her and that no matter what, he wasn't leaving. And six years later, they were as strong as ever. She couldn't have been happier.

They pulled up near the lake, and John helped Tori out.

"The lake at sunset? How romantic, my dear," Tori said with a huge smile.

"Follow me please," John said, taking Tori's arm and leading her toward a gazebo near the shore. From a distance she could see that around the railing there were candles flickering in the slight breeze. She could hear a bit of music playing, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. When they reached the gazebo, she gasped. All over the floor were tons of red rose petals and the song that was playing was "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. It was their song. They had danced to it the night of their first date.

Tori's eyes welled up with tears. She couldn't believe he went this far for her. She turned to him and kissed him. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"May I have this dance, beautiful?" John asked.

"But of course."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, while he wrapped his around her waist, holding her close. They swayed to the music playing softly in the background.

"_There's no rhyme or reason, Only a sense of completion, And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces, I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home, I know that it might sound, More than a little crazy, But I believe, I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life, I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life"_

As the song came to a finish John grabbed Tori's hand and led her to look out at the beach. She gasped when she seem, "**Will you marry me?" **written in the sand with a heart around it. She looked over at John, who was getting down on one knee, and she couldn't help but cry.

"Tori, we've been together for six years. You have given me the most beautiful child I could have ever asked for. I've been waiting for a right time to ask you, and I realized I waited too long. I should have asked when Kaiya was born. I knew right then that I couldn't live without either of you. You make me feel so complete, you love me despite all of my flaws, and you make me happier than I can even put into words. You are my soul mate. Will you marry me?" John opened the box containing the beautiful ring.

Tori just stared at John like he had two heads or something. She couldn't believe it. After six long years, he was finally asking her. She had tears streaming down her face, but was so shocked she couldn't say anything.

"Tor... You okay? Please answer me..." John begged, feeling like she was about to say no.

"Huh... Wait what?"

"I asked you, will you marry me?"

This time Tori knew exactly what she needed to say. She jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly. "Yes, I will marry you."

They kissed passionately in the middle of the gazebo. John slipped the ring on her finger and called out, "Okay guys, come on out!"

Out from everywhere around the lake, people started to come out. Mike and Jeff came holding Kaiya's hands, Jazmyn holding Randy's hand, and Rey, Shane, and Matt Hardy all came out and began congratulating the couple. Tori hugged her sister, and Jazmyn whispered in her ear, "About time."

Tori slapped Jazmyn, but still laughed. Tori now knew what her sister had been talking about this morning, regarding tonight. The tears were still streaming down Tori's face. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. All of a sudden, she felt a slight tug at her dress. She looked down, and there was Kaiya, looking up at her mommy. Tori picked her up and hugged her tight, then kissed her cheek. "Hey baby girl. You have a good day with your uncles?"

"Yes, momma! I gots a question."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why's you crying? You look too pwetty to cry!"

"I know, but..." Tori said. crying harder. "Never mind...."

"Awww, mommy, I wuv you! Be happy! It's a happy day!" Kaiya said, giving Tori a big hug and taking off for daddy.

"That it is, sweetheart," said Tori as another set of tears welled up as she watched John pick up Kaiya and swing her around. She had the greatest family. She couldn't ask for anything better.

Mike made his way up to Tori. "Hey, shorty, congratulations are in order. You guys deserve all the best."

"Mike Mizanin, are you being nice to me?"

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. This is your night, and as much as we fight, I do care about you and think you deserve the best."

"Thank you, Mike, that means more to me than I know how to say."

"Please don't get all emotional. I hate women when they cry..." Mike said, chuckling. Tori hugged Mike, feeling much calmer then she had.

"Thanks, Mike."

"No problem. Now to pick on your fiancé," Mike said with a chuckle.

"Be easy on him. I almost gave him a heart attack," Tori said laughing, wiping her eyes.

Mike just chuckled, walking off. Tori looked around at her family. Jazmyn was bickering with Rey like always, holding onto Randy's hand, occasionally kissing him. She saw Matt and Shane on the steps, talking. Tori noticed how Shane kept looking at Jazmyn, an almost sad look in his eye. She would _definitely_ have to talk to the both of them sometime. In the middle of the gazebo stood the love of her life talking with Mike, laughing about some joke Mike most likely made. Mike then went to talk with Matt and Shane, and John Made his way to Tori.

He pulled her into a tight hug, and they sat in each other's arms for a while. John noticed Tori begin to shiver, and he pulled off his jacket and wrapped her in it.

"I love you. Thank you for today, it was perfect. More than I could ever ask for," Tori said, tears beginning to form in her eyes again.

"You're welcome, my love, you deserve the best. And I promise you that no matter what happens, I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that," John said, stroking Tori's cheek with his thumb.

Tori kissed John. "I know, and I promise you that I will love you forever. There isn't a force in this world that will ever stop my love."

People started to leave until only Jeff, Mike, and Kaiya remained.

They kissed one more time when Kaiya ran up to them. "Can we go home? I love my uncies, but I missed you guys sooooo much today."

"Yeah of course, sweetheart. It's okay guys, we got her. Thanks a lot, especially you, Mike. Couldn't have done anything without you," John said.

Mike and Jeff excused themselves. John passed Kaiya over to Tori and turned the music back on. He held Tori and Kaiya close as they danced.


	4. Chapter Three: I've Been Everywhere

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Here we go again!! Chapter 3 is up! Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapters!!! We always appreciate it! Oh and for whoever asked about the Jazmyn/Randy issues, trust me it becomes apparent in this chapter!! I'm sorry I can't remember your penname... :P Um oh **Torilei **wrote more parts in this chapter, and I would really like to see if ya'll can pick out the parts she wrote! Should be fun! Enjoy the Show!! READ AND REVIEW!!! :D

**Disclaimer: **Alright you know the drill, we don't own anything, though we would definitely love too! ;) haha the title of the chapter is "I've Been everywhere" preferably the Johnny Cash version (by far the best!!) Don't own it either and only has a little bit to do with the chapter!!

* * *

Tori woke up to the sound of John packing. Today was Sunday, and normally, she'd be dreading it. Sundays were when John left. Sundays are to get settled, Mondays are for house shows, Tuesdays are for tapings, and Wednesdays are also for house shows. She'd only have a few days with him before he took off again. But this time, it was different- she and Kaiya would be going with him. She decided to lay there for a few minutes before getting up. She stretched, grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. When she emerged from the bathroom, she headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Kaiya was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, still in her PJs. Tori sat down next to her little girl and yawned.

"Morning, pumpkin. You ready for today?" Tori said, kissing her cheek.

"I excited!! I gets to go up into the plane and go flying! And we gets to see Grandpa!" Kaiya said excitedly.

Tori laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. She was almost as big of a grandpa's girl as a daddy's girl. Tori grabbed the brush and started to try and brush out the tangled mess known as her daughter's hair. When Kaiya was done with breakfast, Tori sent her on her way to get dressed and looked around for John. When she realized John was nowhere to be found, she went to get packed since they had a flight at 1:00 that afternoon. As she finished zipping up the last of her bags, about to go help Kaiya with hers, she heard the garage door open.

She walked into the living room as John walked in. He was carrying a few grocery bags, filled with God knows what.

"Hey, babe, just did some shopping," John said, out of breath.

He placed the bags on the couch and Kaiya came bolting out of her room. She flopped down on the couch, looking tired. Tori just laughed at her daughter's antics.

"So what all did you buy?" Tori asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

John just shrugged. "Oh, you know, a few things for the flight."

"Okay, well, that really helps, genius."

Kaiya giggled, she knew what daddy had planned, but she promised she wouldn't say a word.

"Close your eyes. Come on please?" John asked. Tori closed her eyes. "Now hold out your hands and don't open them until I tell you." She held out her hands. She heard him ruffling around in the bags and pull something out.

"Oh, pretty!" Kaiya exclaimed.

Tori was getting anxious when she felt a small, cool piece of what she thought was metal in her hands.

"Open your eyes," John said. She could practically hear the anxiety in his voice.

She opened in her eyes, and in her hands, was a brand new blue iPod. Last month Miz, in his infinite wisdom, had decided to push Tori into the pool, not realizing her iPod was in the back pocket on her jeans. No amount of rice could pull the moisture out, completely ruining it.

She could only stare at John and Kaiya, both with the largest grins on their faces.

"Whatcha think, Momma?" Kaiya piped up.

"You guys suck. I was going to have Mike buy me a new one. But thank you. God, I missed my music..."

Kaiya and John walked over and both gave her a hug. John kissed her softly. "You deserve it. Please don't fight me on it."

Tori could only nod her head, still kind of in shock.

"Well, Mommy wasn't the only one who gets a surprise today either," John said.

Kaiya squealed in delight, knowing that she also got something.

"Close your eyes and make sure they're shut tight. No peeking, missy," John said.

He reached into another bag and pulled out a pink leopard stuffed animal. In its paws it held a little heart that said "LOVE" on it. He placed it gently on her lap and told her, "Open your eyes."

Kaiya opened her eyes slowly and screamed when she saw the animal. She jumped up and tackled her dad, giving him the biggest hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy!!! He's sooo adorable!" Kaiya exclaimed.

Tori picked up Kaiya. "Shall we go get you packed? We need to leave here shortly."

John grabbed Tori's new iPod. "Don't worry about this, I'll get your music uploaded while you pack." Tori put Kaiya down. John kissed Tori and pinched Kaiya's cheek playfully. Kaiya giggled and made her way to her room.

Tori then grabbed John as he was turning around and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Just thought I should properly thank you," Tori said with a wink, walking off.

Between Kaiya and Tori, Kaiya was packed quickly, and they headed on their way.

* * *

After getting through security and waiting around for a while, they were finally on their way to San Diego.

Jeff, Miz and Kaiya shared a row while John and Tori sat in front of them. Matt and Shane had their own little row near the back of the plane, and Randy, Jazmyn and Rey had a row to themselves a few rows behind on the other side of the plane.

Tori looked around and laid back against the seat. She knew Jeff and Mike were completely capable of taking care of Kaiya and figured she might get some well deserved rest on the flight. Next to her, John was looking through his bag, trying to find his notebook. Even though he usually wrote on napkins or whatever else he could find, Tori had finally convinced him to buy a notebook. It was by far sturdier and would last longer.

Tori wondered how Jazmyn was doing. Jazmyn hated flying with a passion. Ever since she was little, she couldn't help but freak out. The thought of what could happen while in air scared the hell out of her. Thus, Tori usually made bad jokes in attempt to keep her from getting too scared. But this was the first time they had flown together that they weren't sitting together. Tori could only hope that she would be okay.

* * *

Jazmyn was sitting in the aisle seat. She couldn't help but fidget as the plane started to take off. Next to her was Randy, and Rey had the window seat. She had a God awful fear of flying and had no idea if she could survive without her sister. Jazmyn looked around, finding her on the other side of the plane, and she noticeably gulped. It was not going to be easy. Coupled with the case of the stomach flu she had been suffering from, she knew this flight was going to suck.

The plane started to take off, and she gripped the arm rest so hard her knuckles turned white, shaking slightly. Randy noticed her discomfort and leaned towards her. "Easy now, it'll be okay. Just relax," he whispered in her ear. Jazmyn tried to smile, to reassure him that she was okay, but it just made her look like she was in pain.

Once in the air and they leveled out, Jazmyn put her feet on the seat, wrapping her arms around her legs. Randy kept his arms wrapped around her, trying to show her she was going to be okay.

Rey watched his adopted sister's reaction. He knew she didn't like flying, but her reaction seemed worse than usual. Normally, she would still pick on him or beg him to take off his mask. "You okay, mija?" Rey asked, concerned.

Jazmyn started to stretch out. "Yeah I'm feeling a little be—!" Jazmyn suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth and shot out of her seat, and without looking, she knew Randy had already turned around. She tried to make her way to the restroom, but a flight attendant was blocking the aisle with a drink cart. As she maneuvered around, she noticed Shane talking with Matt. He looked up, and their eyes locked. She could see the concern on his face, considering her face had paled very badly, but by the time she got past the flight attendant, their gaze broke, and she hurried into the bathroom.

* * *

Rey watched after Jazmyn until she made it into the restroom, turning to Randy. "What the hell is your problem Orton?"

Randy turned to Rey, a look of confusion passing over his face. "What are you talking about?"

Anger flashed in Rey's eyes. "Your girlfriend of four years is in the restroom, probably puking up everything she's eaten and then some, and you sit here like it's an everyday occurrence?"

"What can I do, fret around when I know she's okay?" Randy said, anger tinting his voice. "What is it of your concern how I act around _my_ girlfriend?"

"She's my sister. When I told her I'd protect her, I damn well meant it, vato," Rey said menacingly.

Randy just scoffed, "Really? Then why aren't you back there 'protecting' her now?"

"Because it is—!" Rey cut off quickly as Jazmyn was joining them. "Cómo está usted chica?"

Jazmyn smiled weakly. "Feeling a little bit better. Thanks, Rey." Jazmyn sat down and tried to grab Randy's hand. He pulled away and looked off into space.

"Is everything all right?" Jazmyn asked, really confused.

"It's fine, okay?" Randy snapped unintentionally. Tears sprung to Jazmyn's eyes. She looked at Rey, who had an apologetic look on his face.

"It looks like Tori has an open seat. I think I'll go and join her," Jazmyn said quietly.

"Babe, please sit down. I'm sorry, okay?" Randy said, his face softening slightly.

"No it's okay. I want to spend some time with my sister," Jazmyn said, getting up quickly and hurrying over to Tori.

Rey sighed. "I told you, she needs a protector, not just a friend." He put in his ear buds, turning up the volume on his iPod and began staring out the window.

Randy just looked over at Jazmyn, her head on her sister's shoulder, trying to calm down. He felt awful, and he also knew he'd be lucky if she ever forgave him.

* * *

Jazmyn sat down next to her sister. Tears still filled her eyes as she just laid her head on Tori's shoulder, not saying a word.

Tori let her lay there for a minute before she spoke up. "You okay?"

Jazmyn sat up and wiped her eyes. "Not really..."

Tori looked at her sister, concerned. "More than just flight, huh?"

"That obvious?" Jazmyn asked, turning to glare at Randy.

Tori sighed, giving up on any rest she could get on this flight. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. Randy and I were doing okay. He was actually doing pretty good keeping calm, and I get up to use the restroom, and I get back and it's all tense and he snapped at me. The little shit had the nerve to snap at _ME_!"

Tori couldn't help but laugh at her sister's outburst. "Girl, you need to calm down. You're sick, and ranting and raving is not going to help you any. Is this the first time he snapped like that?" she asked, a little worriedly.

"Like snapped-snapped? Then no he hasn't, but I'm not sure anymore. It's as if he's a different person now. He's distant and sullen. We used to have so much fun- little things like playing at the park. Now it's as if he's had his fun and now he doesn't care."

"Girl, Randy is crazy about you, we can all see it-!"

"Four years! I've waited four years for a taste of what you and ab-boy have. Four years I have waited for something... _anything_! I understood after his divorce that he didn't want to settle, but haven't I been waiting long enough?"

"Look, I know you're worried, but it is really—!" Tori stopped mid-sentence. "Michael Mizanin! Will you stop kicking the back of my seat?!"

Jazmyn heard Mike chuckle. "You know I don't think I will."

Tori shook her head. "Anyways, like I was saying, it's going to be okay, I—!"

Tori shut her mouth and went stone silent, figuring that if she didn't talk, Mike wouldn't bug her. Jazmyn decided to speak up. "There's something else though, and I'm not sure what it means. When I went to the restroom, Shane and I kinda locked eyes. I'm really not sure what it means though."

Tori opened her mouth to speak when Mike, yet again, kicked her seat. She smiled apologetically at her sister. "How about we finish this when we are on solid ground and I don't feel like killing Mike?"

Jazmyn could only smile and chuckle at her sister's antics.

* * *

Mike smiled as he kicked the back of Tori's seat once again. Kaiya, sitting next to him, was giggling away, thinking that her Uncle Miz was the funniest thing ever. Jeff just shook his head. "You realize when we land, she _is _going to kill you, right?"

Mike just ignored him and continued to harass Tori. Tori brilliantly came up with the idea to lay her seat back right into Mike's lap. "Hey there, Mike. How has your flight been?"she asked, rather sarcastically.

"Will you please put your seat up, Tor? As much as I love you, I don't wanna stare at your face for the rest of the flight," Mike said jokingly.

Tori stretched her arms above her head and yawned, "You know what? I don't think I will. I am quite comfortable right now. Thank you for the offer though."

Mike stuck his tongue out at Tori, and she returned the favor. She got comfortable, making small talk with Jazmyn, when Mike decided to strike. He placed his hands on her shoulders, pretending like he was going to be nice and massage them, but at the last moment, he started to tickle her. She squirmed, trying to get away. Jazmyn just sat there, laughing at her sister and Mike. Tori figured that the only way to get away was to raise the seat. As she got it back in position, she attempted to turn around and scold Mike. In the process she ended up elbowing John in the chest.

"Ouch, Tori!!!" John said, a little peeved he got disturbed from whatever he had been writing.

Tori sat down and bit her lip. "...Sorry John. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," John said, kissing Tori. He closed his notebook, knowing that he wouldn't get any more writing done on that flight.

"Okay, good. Now, I'm going to kill your brother." As Tori turned around, ready to smack Miz silly, she felt John's hands at her waist as he began to tickle her. Tori laughed out and sat down, quickly removing John's hands.

"Hey, traitor, what was that for?" Tori asked, still giggling.

"Traitor? I am NOT a traitor. You're the one who elbowed me in the chest, my dear. Just paying ya back, sweetheart," John said, winking.

John and Tori started joking around, picking on each other, tickling, flirting, and the such.

Jazmyn, feeling a little left out of the love fest going on, looked around the plane. Off in the back sat her best friend, deep in conversation with one Mr. Matthew Moore Hardy. She thought back to that little moment they had, and try as she might, she could not figure it out.

* * *

Matt looked at his best friend, and seeing the sad look on his face, decided to speak up. "Man, you just need to tell that girl how you feel. Better to take a risk than lose her forever, right?"

Shane laughed, almost bitterly. "I've got that one worked out. I'm her best friend, her go to guy. I won't lose her... not completely anyway."

"Bro, that's not the way to think. You saw the way that Randy treated her today. You would obviously treat her way better. Show her that man. Show her how crazy you are for her."

"I'm not sure that I could. Look at her she's beautiful, intelligent, witty... Perfect. Dorky old me doesn't stand a chance. Not with tall, dark, and tattooed over there," Shane said, glaring at Randy.

"Don't blame him for your problem, man. I love you like a brother, but I'm sick of watching you pine after her. Either do something about it or shut up, bro." Matt kicked back his chair and attempted to get some sleep for the last bit of the flight.

Shane stared up at the ceiling of the plane, trying to get his thoughts straight. He knew he loved her, that much he was sure of. He loved the way the light shone in her eyes when she laughed. He loved the way he could be himself around her, or tell her anything and she'd listen. She even laughed at all of the stupid cracks he made. When he was with her, he felt a happiness he couldn't describe, one that made him feel complete. But he also knew that he wouldn't want to chance that friendship with her, not when he treasured what they had. He didn't want to lose her because he loved her in a way that she probably didn't return.

Shane sighed, raising his head as he looked around at the plane. He spotted Jazmyn, no longer sitting by Randy but by who looked like Tori. She looked as though she felt out of place, which he wasn't surprised by if she was sitting by her sister and her fiancé. He knew that it would be the perfect moment to try to talk to her, as Matt had suggested, especially after what had happened between her and Randy.

But no matter how badly he wanted to try to even start up a conversation with her, he found that he just couldn't do it. Sighing with disappointment at himself, Shane leaned back in the chair again, closing his eyes. Sleeping would be better than dwelling on how he was missing his perfect opportunity.

* * *

About half an hour later, the plane began its descent back to solid ground. In that time, Jazmyn rejoined Randy and Rey, as to be closer to her stuff when they arrived, though she continued to ignore Randy.

They arrived safely in San Diego and made their way through the airport. After getting the rental cars situated, they were on their way to the hotel. Before heading to the hotel, John, Tori and Kaiya stopped off to get some lunch.

As they made their way into the lobby later than everyone else, John and Tori headed to the counter to check in. Kaiya, seeing the pretty flowers on the table, decided she had to go take a look. As she made her way over to the table, a large shadow fell over her. She looked up to see a very large man with a goofy grin and a stupid looking hat on his head looking down at her. She couldn't help but giggle at his nose. It looked all smashed up.

"Well, hey there, cutie. What's your name?" the stranger asked. Kaiya began to get a little nervous. Mommy and Daddy always told her not to talk to strangers.

"Hey, it's okay. Where are you pa... OWW!" the stranger exclaimed as Kaiya kicked him in the shin.

"Why you little," he started as he grabbed her arm roughly. Kaiya started screaming and crying, her arm hurting. The next thing Kaiya knew, someone was pulling the mean man away from her. She looked up to see a wrestler she recognized to be the Undertaker pulling at the stranger.

"You leave her alone, Cena, you hear me?"

Kaiya ran to John, who was making his way over to her with Tori, and he picked her up and held her close to make sure she was okay.

"Daddy, that man isn't awesome like you or uncle Miz," Kaiya muttered, making John smile. She then looked at the Undertaker. "Grandpa, it's okay, I'm safe now. You're kinda beginning to scare me."

Tori walked over to Mark. "Come on, Daddy, she's okay. Look."

Of course, "Daddy" was a term of endearment since the Undertaker wasn't her and Jazmyn's actual father. But since their real father had left their mother shortly after she was pregnant with the younger of the two, they had never really had someone to look up to. Ever since they had traveled with John and Randy for the WWE shows, they had started getting close to Mark Calaway, whose feelings for the sisters were mutual. They looked to him as a father figure, and he in turn had adopted them as his own.

Mark turned around and gave Tori a hug. "Why, hello, sweetheart."

Tori returned it. "Hey, it's been a while."

"It sure has." He turned back to John and Kaiya, ruffling Kaiya's hair. "Sorry there, doll, just trying to make sure you were okay."

"Hehe, that's okay, Grandpa. I love you!" John put Kaiya down and she gave Mark's legs a huge hug. She then grabbed his hand and waited to know where they were going.

Mark then turned to Cena. "Get out of my sight. You're lucky she stopped me. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Cena scrambled off, trying to get as far away as possible since he didn't want to face the wrath of the Undertaker. Tori turned to the others, "Well, shall we join the others for lunch?"

As they entered the restaurant, Kaiya ran toward her uncle Miz, practically tackling him as he tried to eat a couple of his French fries. She made sure she told him all about her adventures with Cena.

"That's my girl!" floated over to Tori as she walked over, yelling at Miz.

"Don't encourage her please." Though sadly, she couldn't help smirk at her daughter's actions.

Mark looked at John as they walked toward the table. "You had better be taking care of those girls. They're damn precious."

"Don't worry about that, sir, they are well taken care of," John said, smiling.

"By the way, have you seen Jazmyn? She never came to say hi when she got here," Mark said, a little confused about where his younger girl was.

"I haven't seen her since we landed."

"Okay, thanks. I'll join you guys in a little bit," Mark muttered, spotting Jazmyn sitting by herself in the back of the restaurant. He pulled up a seat next to her and pulled her into a side hug.

"Hey, Daddy," Jazmyn said quietly, hugging him back.

"You okay, Darlin'? You're not looking too well," he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you fly and you have a stomach flu-type thing," Jazmyn said with a sigh.

"All right, if you say so. In general, how have ya been, girly? I haven't heard from you in a while," Mark said, a little sadly.

"Just been busy with work. We finished up a few local school's senior pictures. Besides that not much," Jazmyn said, almost bitterly.

"You know you can tell me anything. What's really going on?" Mark said, giving her a knowing look.

"It's nothing yet. At least, I don't think it's anything. I'm not really sure right now," Jazmyn said as if something had dawned on her.

"You have my number. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, call me," Mark said sternly.

Jazmyn hugged him one more time, holding on a bit tighter and longer than usual, "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered.

* * *

Tori looked over her shoulder at her sister with concern, wondering what she and Mark were talking about. She knew that what had happened with Randy on the plane was bothering her greatly, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else...

She looked down when she felt a gentle hand land on her leg, and she looked up into John's face. "You okay?" he asked, a bit of concern on his face when he noticed that she seemed to be a bit quieter than usual.

"Fine," Tori answered with a smile, wrapping her hand around his. "I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure, Tor." John kissed her quickly before she got to her feet, watching as she left the restaurant. Then, he turned his attention back to the table when Kaiya wanted him to see Mike's balancing salt shaker trick.

Tori sighed as she entered the lobby filled with superstars on the ECW and Smackdown rosters. She said hello to a few who directed the greeting toward her first, and she stopped near the table with flowers on it where Kaiya had encountered John Cena shortly before and pulled out her cell phone to check the time. She just wanted a few minutes to think about what else could possibly be wrong with her sister, but not keep John and the others waiting too long.

However, it slipped from between her fingers as she got it out of her pocket and bounced a couple feet away from her. "Crap..."

"Here, luv, let me get that for you."

Startled, Tori looked up when she heard the sudden English accent, and she watched as a tall man with curly, darker blond hair wearing a causal suit bent over and picked up her phone, which was next to his foot, and handed it to her. Tori instantly recognized him to be William Regal from the ECW roster.

"Um, thank you," she said, immediately sticking her phone back in her pocket.

"Not a problem," Regal replied, a smile creeping onto his face that made Tori feel slightly uncomfortable.

"William Regal, right?" she muttered, hoping she was matching the right name with the right face.

The Englishman nodded, taking her hand and kissing it quickly. "Yes," he told her, the smile still remaining on his face. "Though my name is actually Darren."

Tori nodded politely, looking at him nervously when he still didn't release her hand. There was just something about the way he looked at her, almost as if he was eyeing her as some sort of prize he wanted to acquire, that made her inwardly squirm. "Well, I'll probably end up calling you by your WWE name since that'll be easier for me to remember," she told him, discreetly trying to pull her hand out of his. She quietly sighed when he didn't let go.

"That's okay, Tori."

She paused, slowly raising her gaze to meet Regal's. She had never told him her name. "Um..."

Regal, seeming to understand her concern, gave her another smile. "I've just seen you around since you're always here with... Oh, God, what are their names... The one with the slow motion entrance and his obnoxious, loudmouthed friend..."

"John and Mike," Tori clarified with a slight smile, finding it somewhat amusing that even he had called her brother obnoxious and loud.

"Yes, John and Mike," Regal agreed quietly, almost thoughtfully. This unnerved Tori even more. "Well, I see you here with them all the time. But anyway, I was just wondering if-!"

"Tori!"

Relief swarmed through her at the sound of the familiar voice, and Tori quickly turned around, Regal releasing her hand, as she watched John approach them. "Hey, hun," she said when he stopped next to her.

John smiled at her, taking her hand in his as he gently pulled her against his side and kissed her quickly. "Hey, babe," he replied. "Just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Being so close to him, Tori could feel her body instantly relax. "Everything's fine," she told him, leaning against him in hopes to silently tell him otherwise. "I was just talking to Regal..."

Seeming to get her unspoken message, John released her hand and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. Then, he moved his gaze to the English wrestler. "Good to see you, Regal," he said, trying to be polite.

Regal nodded, though there was a glint in his eye as he looked at her fiance that Tori couldn't quite read. "Yes, good to see you too, John."

For a long moment, John and Regal merely stared each other down, neither one breaking eye contact. Tori looked from one to the other and back, sighing when the tension finally got to her. She delicately ran her fingers over John's cheek and through his hair until he finally looked away from Regal's intense gaze, nodding slightly when he met her eyes. "Well, Regal, if you don't mind, I'm gonna' have to steal Tori away," he said with a smile. "She's wanted back at the restaurant."

"Not a problem." Regal returned the smile before moving his gaze to Tori. "I'll see you around, luv."

"Okay." Tori held onto John's arm tightly as they turned and walked away from the Brit, relieved for his hold around her. It almost made her feel shielded from the man she had just spent a short time with.

"So, what made you decide to start talking to Regal?" John asked casually once they were out of earshot.

"I didn't," Tori answered, glad to be away from him. "He picked up my cell phone after I dropped it and started talking to me. I can't shake it, but there's definitely something strange about him..."

John leaned over and kissed her head. "Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about him," he told her as they approached the hotel's restaurant. "He's harmless."

Tori sighed as she looked up at John, pulling him close and meeting his lips in a deep kiss. They stood like that for a moment before pulling apart. "Thanks for coming after me," she whispered, truly grateful for him coming when he had.

"Anytime, my dear," John assured her with a smile, taking her hand and pulling her into the restaurant along with him. Tori looked over her shoulder at the crowd one last time, seeing that Regal was nowhere to be found.


	5. Chapter Four: Hotel California

**Author's Note: **Haha okay so quite a while since an update! I had a bunch of stress, I lost a couple puppies who passed away... :'( anyways beyond that! This chapter is what I'm calling the lucky chapter, when finished it was exactly 13 pages long! Hehe... OH! So if anyone wants to get more in depth on the characters, Jazmyn, Kaiya, and Tori, We created twitter accounts to play in character. You can follow us at JazmynWalker, ToriHennigan, and KaiyaHennigan. Not always the most appropriate conversations but very realistic. You can tell when things are coming up in the story and we will be foreshadowing plot twists and other such things. Definitely follow if you love amusing conversations. Let's just say explaining where babies come from to a 6 year old is always amusing! Lol Anyways me and Torilei _really_ love this chapter! There are some big points to be seen. We'd love to hear if you can tell what may happen! ;) Uh, yeah so read and review!!!

****

Disclaimer: #purplelygoodnes owns Kaiya, Torilei owns Tori, Jazmyn is all mine, the rest... well we own nothing... just so you know! ;)

* * *

Jazmyn headed up to her room, Randy following silently behind her. As they made their way to the elevator, Randy tried to grab her hand. She moved it before he could and crossed her arms over her chest. When they finally made it to their floor, Jazmyn hurried to the room, entering as quickly as possible.

Randy finally made it to the room, and as he entered, he noticed that Jazmyn was already putting clothes away, tears almost falling down her face. He felt awful, but couldn't find the words to say to apologize for his actions, so he quietly began to unpack his belongings. While he made sure that all his stuff was ready to go for that night, Jazmyn finished up and sat on the couch, still crying. Randy sat down next to her, and she just laid her head on his chest and cried.

He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, that they could make it work. He loved her, he really did, even if he had a hard time showing it. Unsure of what he should do, Randy silently rubbed soothing circles into her back, hoping that the simple action would help to calm her down. She leaned into him more, wrapping her arms around her stomach, and they sat there for a while, trying to figure out where they were going, not saying a word.

* * *

Kaiya held onto Tori's hand as they walked down the hall, stopping in front of one of the doors. She smiled with excitement as she watched her mother knock.

"Now, you be good for your Uncle Rey, okay?" Tori said, looking down at her as she waited for an answer.

"Of course, Momma!" Kaiya was nearly bouncing in anticipation.

Tori laughed a little, looking ahead of her when the door opened, revealing Rey on the other side. "Hey, there you are, chica!" he said, pulling the young girl into a big hug.

Kaiya laughed, hugging him tightly back. "Hi, Uncy Rey!"

Rey laughed, then looked up at Tori. "Don't worry, Tor, she'll be fine with me," he assured her. "I know San Diego like the back of my hand."

Tori smiled at him. "I trust you," she replied. When Rey had asked her over lunch if he could take Kaiya sightseeing, she couldn't say no since she needed to spend more time with him. Then, she leaned down and kissed her daughter's head. "Have fun sightseeing, baby girl."

"I will, Momma!"

"And... you're doing what before we leave?"

Tori looked up, watching as Mike came to the door while Rey took Kaiya into the room. "John and I are going to get unpacked and meet up with you guys for the trip," she answered. While Rey took Kaiya around San Diego, the rest of the group had decided to go on their own tour once everyone got settled.

Mike chuckled as he shook his head. "You and John are going to unpack?" he repeated. When Tori nodded, his grin broadened. "Good luck with that."

Tori smacked Mike's arm, which only made him laugh harder. "I'm gonna go so we can actually get done and not have to listen to any more of your crap..."

"Have fun, Tor."

Tori looked over her shoulder as she walked, sticking her tongue out at Mike before she came to her, John, and Kaiya's room, which was only a few doors down. She entered, seeing that John was already in the middle of unpacking Kaiya's bag. He paused and looked behind him when he heard her approach.

"I know she doesn't like being too close to the window," he said, finishing up folding the shirt he had taken out for her and setting it at the foot of the bed before placing her favorite stuffed animal against the pillows. "This should probably be enough to start with, and we can just unpack more as we go along."

"Sounds good." Tori approached the bed closer to the window, which by default was her and John's, and started to go through her bag to see what she would need that evening. Like John, she preferred to just pull out what she needed as she went along. It was easier. Not seeing anything that she would need to pull out at the immediate moment, she tossed her bag on the floor at the foot of the bed next to his.

Then, she laughed when John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I hope you don't mind the bed by the window," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Not at all," Tori replied with a smile as she looked back at him, taking his hand in hers. She kissed him quickly before sliding out of his hold, realizing that she had wanted to grab her light hoodie for when they went sightseeing and out for dinner later, just in case.

John smirked when he saw what she had grabbed. "Don't worry, girly, I'll keep you warm," he said, winking.

Tori quickly turned and glared at him when she recognized the innuendo, shoving him playfully. Though it hadn't been too forceful, it was still enough to make John fall over onto the bed, though she had the suspicion that it had been intentional. She moved to throw her hoodie onto the chair right next to the window so it would be easier to grab when they left, but she was stopped by John suddenly grabbing her waist and pulling her down onto the bed next to him. She laughed as he propped himself up on his arm and leaned over her, kissing her nose.

"Three," he muttered after a short moment.

"What?" Tori asked, confused.

John smiled down at her. "I pinned you this time," he answered quietly, winking again.

Tori smiled and shook her head at him, sharing a deep kiss with John before snuggling up against him, closing her eyes. She loved the feeling of just being able to relax, even if it was just for a few minutes, after the long plane ride and the busy day she knew they still had ahead of them.

But, she didn't mind the business of being on this trip. Tori knew that she now had more time to spend with the love of her life and the rest of her family, and that was what mattered to her.

John laughed quietly, kissing her head as he laid back against the pillows, holding her close. "So, what do you say?" he wondered. "Are we even?"

Tori cracked one eye open and looked up at him, smiling when she saw the confident smirk on his face. "Sure," she muttered. "... for now."

* * *

Matt, Shane, and Jeff made it to their room, throwing their bags on the bed they wanted, ditching out on unpacking. Shane, quiet the entire morning, sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. He put it on a random channel and stared off into space. Jeff jumped over the back of the couch, and sat next to Shane. Shane, startled, jumped and smacked Jeff.

"Not funny man," Shane said, frustrated.

"Come on, it was nothing. Just relax," Matt said.

Shane sighed. "I know I just have a lot on my mind. Been doing some serious thinking."

Matt and Jeff both raised an eyebrow at him. "Spill," they said at the same time.

"Will you two stop doing the creepy twin-like thing? As if I'm not going crazy as it is..." Shane mumbled.

Jeff laughed at him while Matt patted his shoulder. "Come on, Man, what have you been thinking about? Could it per chance do anything with the conversation we had on the plane?" Matt asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, eat it up. But yes, it has everything to do with our conversation."

Jeff perked up. "Hey wait, what's going on? I missed that conversation."

"I just told Shane he needs to talk to Jazmyn soon, or he's going to lose her forever. You know the same thing people have been telling him for the past year," Matt explained quickly.

Jeff nodded and grabbed a magazine, expecting the usual fight to ensue.

Matt looked at Shane. "So have you come to a decision yet?" Matt asked gently.

Jeff's eyes nearly popped out of his head at his brother's tone. He was sure they were going to fight and he would again have to be the mediator.

Shane looked up at Matt. "Yeah. I can't wait anymore. I can't give up, if I lose, well then I lose. At least I fought hard."

Matt was startled when Shane got up and headed towards the door. "Where you going, dude?"

"If all goes well, you will see soon enough," Shane said with a smile as he ran out of the room. Jazmyn had texted him that she would be in room 235 earlier. He headed up to her floor and found the room. Shane stood there for a minute, frozen, not quite sure what to do. He raised his hand to knock and stopped mid-air.

"_I can't do this, Randy is in there right now. Maybe I'll see if I can catch her later, after the house show maybe_..." Shane turned and walked away, taking one last sad look at the door.

* * *

Jazmyn sighed again, staring straight at the back of John's head. "It's official, we are lost. Just sayin'."

"Hey, that's my saying," Shane said, poking Jazmyn in the side. She jumped and stuck her tongue out at him.

John kept fumbling with the map. "We are most definitely NOT lost."

"Really then, can you tell me exactly where we are right now?" Jazmyn asked.

"... Ugh... San Diego?" John answered sheepishly.

"Great. Here we are, being lead by the 'Guru of Greatness,' and I use that phrase lightly, lost in the middle of timbuck-freaking-too. Could this day get any longer?" Jazmyn asked sarcastically.

John turned around, throwing down the map and getting ready to retort, when Tori put her hand on his chest and shot a look at her sister. "Enough, you two. I swear, you're worse than Kaiya."

Tori picked up the map with a sigh. "Mike, can you check what cross roads we are at? Let's see if I can figure this out."

Mike went to the end of the street and yelled back to Tori, "We are at 10th Avenue and J Street." He hurried back, really wanting to get some rest before the show.

"Weren't we going to check out Crosby Street Park? Because we are heading in the wrong direction," Tori pointed out.

John let out a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe that he had gotten them so lost. He never had a problem with directions, but he messed up bad. He let out an agitated grunt and tilted his head back, trying to calm himself down. Tori grabbed his arm gently and he looked at her, frustration clear in his eyes.

"Its okay, there is a Trolley Depot just down the block that will take us in the right direction. We'll make it, even if we have to take the long way around," Tori said with a slight laugh.

John couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you're right."

Mike chose that moment to speak up. "Hey so, uh can we leave yet? I'm tired and I really want to get back to the hotel for a bit before the show."

The group started on their way, John and Tori heading it, holding hands. Shane and Mike were both picking on John and his lack of directional skills while Randy and Jazmyn hung back a little bit, not wanting to be a part of the crowd.

Randy looked at Jazmyn, who was watching her feet while walking, occasionally looking up to make sure she was okay. Randy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked at her again and knew what he needed to say.

"Jazmyn... I'm sorry about today. It wasn't right, and I don't know how I can make it up to you," Randy said sincerely.

Jazmyn looked at him for a minute, studying his face. She dropped her head quickly, speeding up to catch up with her sister. "We'll talk about this later," she threw over her shoulder. Randy sighed and just kept following the group.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they finally made it to the depot. The group was standing around waiting for their trolley when a bunch of fans swarmed the guys, begging for autographs and pictures.

A few of the girls were a little more zealous in their pursuits and pushed back Jazmyn and Tori. Both girls were knocked flat on their butts, grumbling about the rough treatment. As Tori was falling, she noticed one girl in particular. She had sharp green eyes, wavy brown hair and was very thin, almost waif-like. Beyond the physical, there was just something about her Tori did not like. Maybe it was the fact she was all over John, or maybe it was the almost mean spirited look she shot her, but Tori didn't like her one bit.

The guys watched as Tori and Jazmyn were knocked down. John signed one last autograph as he made his way to help Tori. He grabbed her hands and helped her up to her feet. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said giving him a quick but loving kiss. Most of the crowd "awwwed" at the display of affection, but Tori could have sworn she heard one girl growl.

Meanwhile, after Jazmyn fell, she looked up to see Randy glance briefly in her direction and go back to signing autographs. She sat there for a bit, watching John rush and fuss over Tori. She couldn't believe Randy had left her on her own.

Then, Shane came out of the crowd and picked her up. "You okay, hun?"

Shocked, Jazmyn just stared at him for a minute before finally shaking her head. "Uh yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

He hugged her quickly, and she noticed over his shoulder that Randy was angrily glaring in their direction. She hugged Shane back and pushed him back into the crowd to keep signing autographs. She stared at Randy, trying to figure out what his problem was. She shook it off as nothing and went back to chatting with Tori.

When the group had finally faded away, they got on the trolley and went to go do some sightseeing. They arrived back at the hotel about an hour and a half later, and the group gathered up and headed out to dinner.

While the whole group sat around eating, talking and laughing, Tori looked to her sister. She noticed she hadn't eaten much,and was kind of quiet.

"You okay Jaz?" Tori asked, concerned.

"Yeah, the food's just not sitting right on my stomach," Jazmyn answered tiredly.

"All right, you going to be up for taking care of Kaiya tonight? You don't have to, I can always take her with me."

"No, you need the night off. I'm feeling all right, don't worry. We may be running a little late to the arena though."

"Anything wrong?" Tori asked, not liking the nervousness her sister seemed to be portraying.

"No, just kinda dragging a bit. And I want to get some stuff together for Kaiya for the arena. You know how restless she gets."

Tori could only nod her head in agreement. The group finished up and headed out. Jazmyn grabbed Kaiya's hand and led her up to the room to get her packed.

Half an hour later, Kaiya and Jazmyn made their way to the arena. As they made their way to the rental, anyone could tell Jazmyn was slightly shaken.

* * *

John and Tori walked hand and hand into the arena, heading straight to his locker room.

They had decided to spend a little alone time together before his match that night. John, quickly getting dressed into his ring attire, joined Tori on the couch. They sat there for quite a while, talking and sneaking in the occasional kiss. But then, Tori sighed and rested her head on his chest.

John looked down on her with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Jaz. She didn't look good tonight. Maybe I should go get Kaiya," Tori said, starting to stand up.

John pulled her back down, "She's fine. It's your night off, and I want you waiting for me backstage when I get back from my match. Besides, if she isn't feeling well, the whole family is here to help."

Tori just smiled and nodded her head in agreement. They kept talking and kissing for a little while more. Then, John stood up. "All right its time for me to head out. I love you." He bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Tori pouted, "Fine. Just so you know I was very comfy!" She turned her head, trying to hide her smile but failing. "I love you too," she said, turning back to him.

He kissed her one more time and turned around to start heading out. Tori couldn't resist reaching out and smacking his butt. John turned around, grinning. "Excuse me? Come here," he said pulling her up off the couch. He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. Tori smiled into the kiss.

But then, Tori reluctantly pulled away and pushed him out the door. "Go on, you don't need to be late."

John pouted and hung his head as he shuffled out. Tori could only laugh as she followed him our to watch his match.

Tori walked with John while he got into position to go out and fight. There were monitors around the backstage area, so if anyone wanted to watch matches, they could do so easily. John's music hit, and Tori gave him one last kiss good luck as he made his way to the ramp. She started back to John's locker room, hoping to find a comfortable place to watch his match.

Tori smiled as she passed by a monitor, pausing for a moment to look at the screen that was backstage at the arena to watch as John made his way to the ring. She loved watching him perform live instead of being at home watching on television. It reminded her of when she and Jazmyn had first met the base of the strange family they had created six years before, and she was thrilled whenever she got the chance to see him live since she didn't get to very often.

"What is a fine young woman, such as yourself, doing backstage alone? It doesn't seem right."

Recognizing the accent, Tori slowly turned around, seeing that William Regal was standing behind her. She gave him a slight smile, though she was again feeling uncomfortable with his sudden appearance. It was something she couldn't explain, but the gleam in his eye when he looked at her was unnerving...

"So, what are you doing?" Regal wondered when he didn't get a response.

"Watching the match," Tori muttered, feeling tense as she looked back at the screen.

Regal followed her gaze, his eyes darkening as he watched John move around the ring. "He's quite the crowd favorite, hmm?" he asked.

"Yeah, he is now," Tori answered. She hoped that her lack of interest would make Regal realize that she didn't want to talk to him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"You two have been together for a while then?" Regal continued, taking a couple steps forward to stand next to her. Tori noticed that he was getting just a little too close.

"Yep. Six years."

"Ah. I can tell you how happy you are together."

Tori simply nodded, not exactly sure what to say as she watched John hit a standing drop-kick to Dolph Ziggler, his opponent for that night. All she knew for sure was that she wanted him to go away and leave her alone.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you-!"

"Hey, Regal, McMahon's looking for you!"

Regal sighed, seeming to be frustrated that he was getting interrupted, as he turned to look toward the end of the hall. Tori followed his gaze, seeing that a man with chin-length black hair and full facial hair was approaching them. She looked at him closely when he stopped next to her, seeing that his ears and lip were pierced. She recognized him to be the wrestler everyone called Punk, but as she looked into his hazel eyes, she couldn't help but think that he was familiar to her and that she knew him from somewhere...

"Can't this wait, Phil?" Regal wondered, definitely irritated by the new arrival.

The man named Phil shrugged, a bit of a smile on his face. "That would be up to you," he told him cheerfully. "If you want to keep Vince waiting, then by all means, be my guest."

Then, Tori gasped, suddenly recognizing the man that had inadvertently helped her. He looked different than the last time she had seen him since he hadn't had facial hair, the piercings, or the tattoos covering his arms years ago. She just couldn't believe she was seeing him again after so long. "Phil?"

Phil turned his attention to her for the first time since he joined them, looking confused as to how she seemed to recognize him. His eyes intently scanned her face for a long moment, finally meeting her hazel eyes, as he tried to recognize her.

Then, his eyes widened. "Tori?!"

"Oh, my God!" Tori grinned broadly as she threw her arms around Phil, hugging him tightly. "It's so great to see you! You're like the last person I expected to see here!"

"I know, I could say the same." Phil's smile mirrored hers as he took her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "You look great, Tor."

Tori laughed a little, ignoring the studying look that Regal was giving her. She had seen Phil around at events and in the ring many times, going under the name of CM Punk, but she had never made the connection that this was the man she had dated while they were in college. "You look... different."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "What? I give you a compliment, and all I get is an 'I look different?'" he teased.

"No, you do look good," Tori defended herself with another smile. "It's just this facial hair thing threw me off. And then the tattoos and lip ring... totally not what I expected, but I think it's a good look for you. Just... different."

"Well, things have changed since college, Tor," Phil said, pulling her close to him in another hug. Tori smiled broadly as she hugged him back. Even after they had stopped dating, they had remained best friends, and she had made the mistake of never trying to contact him after graduation. She had really missed him.

Then, Phil pulled away, looking at Regal. Tori was startled by the dark look that had appeared in the older man's eyes, aimed at the man standing beside her. "I do believe that Vince is looking for you," he told him.

Regal sighed, looking at Phil for a moment longer before turning his gaze to Tori. "Talk to you later, luv."

Phil shook his head in disbelief, his eyes narrowing as he watched the Englishman walk away. "Is it just me, or is that guy creepy?" he muttered.

"No, he's definitely creepy," Tori agreed quietly, glad that someone saw the same thing she did when it came to the Brit.

"I mean, you used to hang out around crazy people, but..."

"Believe me, I don't want to hang around William Regal," Tori said, a little frustrated that Phil was now seeming not to take the situation seriously.

"But I never imagined tall, pale, and creepy..."

"Phil!" Tori snapped, not meaning to lose her temper at the man. It was just irritating to her that he was acting like it was a joke when her feeling was telling her that there was something about Regal that concerned her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Tor." Phil's smile vanished as he put his arm around her. "I didn't mean to offend you. Is Regal bothering you?"

Tori sighed, tensing under his arm for a minute before leaning into him. "I... I don't know," she told him truthfully, hating the weakness in her tone. "Since we got here, he's been randomly showing up when I'm alone, just talking to me. Said he's seen me around a lot. I don't really know what to think, honestly. There's just a feeling that I can't shake..."

Phil sighed, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner. "If he does ever bother you, or you begin feeling too uncomfortable, let me know, okay?"

"Okay." Tori smiled up at him, grateful for her friend's support. "I will. I just wish John would believe me..."

"John..."

Before Tori could give a last name and explanation, she quickly looked up at the screen when she heard her fiance's theme music, smiling broadly when she saw that he had won. Phil looked at her before looking at the screen as well.

"John Hennigan?" he asked, surprised.

Tori nodded, her eyes shining as she watched as John acknowledged the cheering fans as he climbed out of the ring. Phil had missed that special light... It was hard for him to see her direct it towards someone else. "I have to go meet with him," she said before looking up at Phil. "Come with me?"

Phil sighed, looking around before nodding. "Sure, Tor," he replied. "Where to?"

"Thank you. It's not far." Tori started to walk down the hall to where she knew the ramp began, wanting to congratulate John on his win. But she was also thankful that Phil had agreed to walk with her. Though he wasn't there, the very thought of Regal just put her on edge.

But when she and Phil rounded the corner to where she and John had planned to meet, she stopped with shock when she saw that he wasn't alone.

There was a thin girl that was a bit shorter than her with wavy brown hair and green eyes holding onto John's arm as he walked, ignoring the fact that he was trying to politely push her away. Tori felt anger rise up within her at the sight. She recognized the girl from earlier when she and Jazmyn had been roughly pushed to the side while they were sightseeing, and she distinctly remembered her being all over him then too...

"Tori?" Phil asked with concern when she stormed forward, glaring at the girl that was hanging on her fiance.

"I'm sorry, but I really do need to meet someone..." John was saying when she approached them. Tori gently took his free hand, pulling him close to her in an intense kiss once the girl released his arm.

"Congratulations on your win," she said sweetly, smiling up at him.

"Um... Thanks, Tor..." Even though he was wearing his sunglasses, she could tell that he had been shocked by her sudden arrival.

Laughing a little, Tori then turned to the girl, who was giving her a dark glare. However, the look unfazed her. "So, you were saying?" she asked. She had no idea what she had been saying to John before she got there, but she knew that he had been uncomfortable by it.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest. If looks could kill... "None of your business," she spat. "And besides, what makes you think you can just waltz right up to him and kiss him like that anyway?"

"Because she's my fianceé," John spoke up, wrapping his arm around Tori's shoulders. She wasn't quite sure how discreet she was being, but when she wrapped her arms around him as well, she made sure that her hand rested on his abs. The girl's eyes flared angrily, and Tori smirked. "So, I'm sorry, uh..."

"Rhook," the girl muttered, glaring daggers at Tori.

"I'm sorry, Rhook, but I'll have to decline your date offer," John finished, smiling down on Tori. "I already have the only girl I'd ever want."

"But, if you'd like an autograph..." Tori began politely with an almost sickly sweet smile.

"No thanks," Rhook snapped. The look she gave Tori was almost murderous as she walked past, and it was at that moment that she knew it wasn't over with Rhook. They would see her again.

But, Rhook did walk past the man that had accompanied her, who had been silent during the confrontation, and Tori's gaze faltered when she saw the unreadable expression on his face. "Phil..." she muttered, not knowing how, but realizing that she may have hurt him somehow.

To her surprise, Phil only smiled and brushed her concern aside. "It's okay, Tor. I'm glad you're happy with your fiance," he told her. "We'll keep in touch. I'll probably see you around this week. Maybe we'll have lunch or something. Catch up..."

Tori sighed, resting her head back against John's shoulder as she watched Phil turn and walk away. She couldn't help but feel terrible, though she was unsure of what she had done to hurt him.

"I didn't know you knew Phil," John said thoughtfully, kissing Tori's head.

"Yeah," Tori replied flatly. "Remember when I told you I dated a man named Phil in college?"

John looked down at her. "That's the Phil you dated?" he asked.

Tori nodded. "For a couple of months. We were best friends after that," she answered. Then, she sighed. "I'm just not sure what I did wrong..."

"You didn't do anything wrong," John muttered, gently tilting her face up to look at him. "I mean, that girl was here..."

"Who was she?" Tori wondered.

John shrugged. "Just a fan. I've seen her around the hotel quite a bit. But don't worry, Tori." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "You're mine, and that's not going to change."

Tori smiled, hugging him tightly. When she felt his arms wrap around her securely, she sighed, almost forgetting about her earlier encounter with Regal and how she had somehow hurt Phil. "Thanks, John," she whispered, laying her head on his chest. "That's what I needed to hear."

* * *

Jazmyn walked into the arena, holding onto Kaiya's hand. They decided to head to catering to see who else was hanging out that night. When they walked in, she noticed only Randy and Mark sitting at a table, talking quietly as they watched the current match. Not wanting to be alone, she sat down with them, giving Kaiya her bag of toys.

Kaiya pulled out her coloring book and crayons and began to hum as she colored happily. Jazmyn smiled at the guys, not really looking Randy in the eyes, feeling bad about her behavior earlier.

Mark looked from Jazmyn to Randy, seeing the awkward tension between the young lovers, and decided to take his leave. As he stood up, he placed his hand on Jazmyn's shoulder almost protectively. She looked up at him and smiled, which he faintly returned before turning his dark eyes to Randy. Though he didn't speak aloud, the way his eyes narrowed as he looked at the other man got his silent threat across perfectly to the Legend Killer. If he stepped out of line even once, the rest of the week would be hell.

"I'll see you later, Daddy," Jazmyn muttered, placing her hand on top of his for a minute.

Her quiet voice brought Mark's attention back to her, and he nodded slightly when he saw her smile. "See you later, Jaz," he replied just as quietly. He squeezed her hand before releasing it and gave one last warning glance to Randy before turning and walking out of catering.

Randy and Jazmyn sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before they both looked at each other once Mark was gone. They both started to say, "I'm sorry" at the same time, then nervously laughed, Randy motioning for Jazmyn to continue first.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted today. It was inexcusable, and I should have talked to you when we had the chance. I hope you can forgive me..." Jazmyn mumbled, trailing off in the end since she was unsure of how to continue.

Randy looked at her, surprise written all over his face. He couldn't believe that she was the one apologizing after what had happened that day... He then did the only thing he could do. He carefully pulled her into his lap and kissed her before apologizing over and over for his actions. He couldn't believe he had acted like he didn't care earlier, especially when she was the most important person in his life. It hadn't been right... Jazmyn rested her head on his shoulder, interlocking her fingers with his. Maybe it was just the way he now held her close, but she knew that everything was going to be all right for them.

They sat there for a while simply watching Kaiya busily play, wrapped in each others arms. For a moment, Jazmyn wondered if this is what it would be like if they ever settled down and started a family of their own. Whatever the case was, it was a thought she liked.

Randy looked up at the television screen near them as John got the pin over Dolph Ziggler. He reluctantly started to stand up, pulling Jazmyn up with him. "Hey, munchkin, your daddy just won! You want to go congratulate him?" he asked with a broad smile, picking up Kaiya and swinging her around.

She giggled happily, and as he set her down, she said, "Of course, Uncwe Randy."

Jazmyn started to pick up the toys and pack them away, and Randy grabbed the bag from her and took Kaiya's hand. Jazmyn grabbed Kaiya's other hand, and together, they walked toward the stage.

* * *

Shane was coming down the hall, his match coming up just after John's. He had it all planned out. After his match, he would ask Jazmyn if she wanted to go watch a movie with him since it was always there favorite thing to do. He figured that after the movie, maybe, he would try and tell her how he felt. He knew that Jazmyn and Randy were still together, but after the day's events, he really felt like he had a chance to be with her.

Shane turned down the hallway, and it instantly felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Randy and Jazmyn were coming out of catering, each holding one of Kaiya's hands. They swung her in the air with every step as they walked toward the girl's parents. When John and Tori broke apart, Kaiya ran forward, tightly hugging her dad's legs.

Randy then turned to Jazmyn, kissing her deeply, and it took everything Shane had to keep from walking over there and punching Randy square in the jaw. He adjusted his mask and ran his hand through his hair, steadying his nerves as he approached the group.

Jazmyn was the first one to see him, and the smile on her face only broke his heart more. As he got closer, she pulled him into a hug and whispered a quick, "good luck" in his ear. He said his "hellos" to the rest of the group and made his way into position.

As his music hit, he made his way down the ramp, more disheartened then he had been in a long time.


	6. Chapter 5: We Love What Kills Us

**Author's Note: **Okay wow, so it's been a really long time since the lat update... and for that I am sorry! But I swear it won't disappoint you. Its 17 pages long on Word, so yeah. This was supposed to be a short, dramatic chapter and it ended up being the longest chapter to date! This is my favorite chapter, yes it sadly beat out the proposal, but you will understand why. Ummm, oh so **Torilei **wrote most of this (god bless her writing skills!!) But I had some of the most difficult parts to write. So We hope you love it, we know we did! Thank you twitter for inspiring this story, I just had to add that :) We have to thank ya'll for the awesome reviews! They make us feel special! We love that you guys enjoy this as much as we do! :)

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

**Dislaimer: **We don't own anything! :) The only people we own are: **Torilei **owns Tori, **Purplelygoodnes **owns Kaiya, and I own Jazmyn. Just Sayin'.

John walked down the hallway with Tori beside him, her hand in his, as he kept Kaiya balanced on his shoulders with his other. After a match, it was great to spend time with his two favorite girls while winding back down. It was very relaxing to him.

A smile graced his face as they approached his locker room, Kaiya giggling from above him. "What are you doing, girly?" he asked with a small laugh, feeling her pulling at his hair.

"Well, I was making a ponytail..." Kaiya answered with a small sigh. "But I don't have a hair tie..."

John smirked, reaching up and grabbing Kaiya's sides, turing her upside down as he gently lowered her to the ground. Kaiya laughed, looking up at her daddy with a huge smile from where she sat. "Fun!" she squealed.

"Come on, baby girl," Tori said, pulling her to her feet. "You can play with daddy's hair later."

"Yay!" Kaiya beamed with excitement.

"You do realize that she'll probably fall asleep as soon as we get back to the hotel, right?" John muttered so only Tori could hear.

"Yeah, probably," Tori replied, taking his hand in hers again. John smiled as he pushed open the door to his locker room, pulling her into a soft but loving kiss.

"Ooh, Momma and Daddy are kissing!" Kaiya exclaimed with a giggle.

John laughed as he looked down at her while Tori just smiled. Then, he turned to bring them inside the locker room, but he stopped in shock when he saw that there was someone sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"What do you want, Melina?" John demanded, his voice taking on a dark tone as he looked at the diva. He wasn't surprised to see her there after how often she had been trying to contact him, but he didn't like it. Tori sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, and Kaiya hugged her dad's leg nervously.

Melina Perez slowly stood off the couch, glaring darkly at Tori as she did so. "Nothing we can talk about now," she snapped, turning her attention to John. She looked at him a moment longer before storming out of the locker room, shoving roughly past Tori as she did so.

"Ow..."

John reached out and wrapped his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern, brushing some stray hair out of her face.

"Fine," Tori grumbled, glaring in the direction that Melina had gone. But then, a small smile appeared on her face when John pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Who was that, Daddy?" Kaiya wondered quietly, still not releasing his leg in case she came back.

John sighed. "She used to be a good friend of mine," he told her, gently prying her off him. "But for now, stay with Momma while I go get changed, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Good girl." John kissed her forehead before standing up and going deeper into the locker room.

Kaiya sighed, signaling to Tori that she wanted to be picked up. "Why was Mew... Mewina mean to you?" she asked once she was in her arms. "You weren't mean to her..."

"I know, sweetie," Tori muttered. "She just doesn't like me very much."

"But why? You're a nice person..."

Tori smiled at her daughter. "Thanks, kiddo," she said. "But Melina's just... jealous."

Kaiya looked at her with confusion. "Why?"

Before Tori could come up with an answer, John came back with his bag, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Alright, girly, enough interrogating your mother," he said with a smile, taking Kaiya from Tori and spinning her around, making her laugh. Tori smiled herself, taking John's bag from him so she could take his free hand since he was holding Kaiya in his other arm. John kissed her quickly, smiling when Kaiya kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder, tired from the day's events.

"Told ya'," John quietly told Tori, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before their daughter fell asleep.

"Yes, you did," Tori muttered before kissing him again. The brief encounter with Melina had made her slightly concerned about why she was now hanging around, but the feeling of John's soft lips against hers calmed that worry.

John smiled down at her when they pulled apart, squeezing her hand before leaving the locker room. He kept Tori close to his side as they walked, both trying to forget about Melina as they went to find the rest of the group.

oXoXo

Tori and John walked into the hotel, definitely ready for a good night's sleep. They walked to the elevator, Kaiya's mouth going a mile a minute about all the awesome things her and her uncles were going to do the next day. Tori leaned against John as they got into the elevator and sighed as the door closed.

When they reached their floor, they stepped out of the elevator, and Tori saw Mark just about to enter his room.

"Grandpa!!!!!" Kaiya yelled, running over to him.

Mark bent down, capturing the tiny girl in his arms and lifting her up as he placed her on his hips.

"Why hello there, Darlin'."

Kaiya giggled, giving Mark a huge hug and kissing him on the cheek. He put her down as John and Tori approached the two.

"Hey there, Daddy," Tori said with a smile. She sighed, trying to put the night's events behind her.

Mark sensed something was up. "Hey, John, don't ya think it's a little late for this young one to be up?"

John took the hint and picked up Kaiya. "Come on, sweet pea, let's get you ready for bed. Momma will join us in a little bit."

She nodded her head and laid it on his shoulder. As John turned to walk away, she tiredly waved her hand at Mark. "Night, grandpa..."

Mark looked at Tori. "Okay, what's going on? You're okay, right?"

Tori smiled at her dad's concern. "Yeah, just had a weird little incident tonight."

"What happened?"

"Well... I don't think its anything, but after John's match tonight... Well, Melina was in John's locker room. I don't know what to think. It seemed harmless, but she gave me this dirty look... It gave me the creeps."

Mark shook his head. "Well, I don't know if it helps coming from an old man, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. She's just jealous of what you and John have. Don't let her bother you."

Tori chuckled at Mark's words. "Thanks, Dad, I needed that... Well, I think a little girl is waiting for her goodnight story. Oh by the way, would you like to take Kaiya for the night tomorrow? She needs some 'Old man time.'"

Mark just laughed. "I'll be happy to take her tomorrow. Now, get some sleep kid."

Tori hugged him and headed back to her room, ready for a little cuddle time with John before the long but interesting day she knew she had ahead of her tomorrow.

oXoXo

Tori sat at a table toward the back of the restaurant that she had agreed to meet Phil at for a late lunch. He was running a little late, so to pass the time, she had taken her pen out of her bag and was jotting down some ideas that had come to mind for a short story on a napkin. Writing had always been her passion, and since she was no longer working with the Madison Capital Times, she had to have some sort of creative outlet.

"Still doing that, huh?"

At the sound of the sudden voice, Tori quickly looked up, seeing that Phil was standing next to the table, looking down at her with an amused smile on his face. She hadn't heard him approach... "I remember when I would take you out for dinner, you would always have a pen on you so you could write something down on a napkin," he finished as he sat down in the chair across from her.

Tori laughed as she folded up the napkin and put it in her bag along with her pen. "Yeah, well, what else do you expect from a writer?" she wondered.

Phil nodded with agreement. "I suppose," he replied. "But wow, it's been so long since I've seen you. What have you been up to since graduation?"

"Well, I got a job with the Madison Capital Times newspaper and wrote for them for about a year or so after I graduated," Tori told him. "Not too surprising, huh?"

"That you did something with writing? No, not at all," Phil said with a small smile. "You loved it. But, you said you only worked with them for about a year or so. Why did you stop?"

Before Tori could explain, the waiter, a young man that she had told to wait until Phil arrived, approached the table. "Can I get you two anything to drink before you order?" he asked, gaze on Tori first.

"Um, I'll take a lemon ice tea," she answered.

"And I'll take a Pepsi," Phil added. The waiter wrote this down and left.

"Is that all you ever drink?" Tori laughed. "I swear, when we were together, I couldn't get you to drink anything else."

"What's wrong with Pepsi?" Phil wondered, though there was a teasing glint in his eye.

Tori smiled. "Nothing, it's my favorite soda," she clarified. "I was just wondering since I've never seen you drink anything else."

Phil laughed. "That's not all I drink, Tor," he said. "But you were just about to tell me why you stopped working with the paper when writing is something you love so much."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Tori tried to think of the best way to explain it so that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. "Well, once Kaiya was born, it was hard for me to work with doing research and interviews and everything, especially since John's wrestling schedule took him away from home so much. So, I just kinda' quit, and now I do writing on the side that's published in like magazines and stuff."

"Well, at least you still do some writing," Phil muttered, though by the look in his eye, Tori knew that there was something else he wanted to say but was refraining.

"Yeah..."

The waiter came back with their drinks at that moment and asked for their orders. Tori had already decided that she wanted the chicken strips, and Phil quickly chose to have a hamburger. The young man took their menus, leaving them alone again.

"So, you and John have been together for quite some time to have a child, then," Phil commented, keeping his tone light.

Tori nodded. "Six years," she confirmed, taking a sip of her ice tea.

Phil nodded, looking at the ring on her left hand as she set her glass back down. "He won't mind that you're having lunch with me, will he?"

"John? Oh, geeze, no!" Tori laughed, knowing that he had seen her engagement ring. "He's not the jealous type. Besides, you're my best friend from college, Phil. Believe me, he doesn't mind."

Smiling, Phil took a sip of his Pepsi. "I've worked with John in the ring a few times," he said. "He's a talented wrestler... and a good guy."

Tori sighed to herself, his hesitance not going unnoticed. She loved Phil as a friend, and she hoped that their friendship would continue. But something was telling her that he didn't approve of her relationship with John. "So, do you like working with the WWE?" she asked, trying to change the topic a bit so things would hopefully be less awkward.

"Yeah, I really do," Phil answered with a smile, some of the tension seeming to lift. "It's fun to be the bad guy sometimes."

"Oh, I bet." Tori returned the smile. They simply looked at each other for a couple minutes before their food arrived and began eating.

They left the restaurant a couple of hours later after Phil paid for both of their meals, much to Tori's dislike, and began their walk back to the hotel since it wasn't too far away. The sun had begun to set, and the mild air made it a beautiful San Diego evening.

"Thank you for joining me, Tori," Phil said, giving her a broad smile.

"Of course," Tori replied, smiling back at him. "It was fun. We need to do something again soon. I've missed you."

Phil looked at her for a long moment before looking ahead of him. "I've missed you too, Tor," he muttered. "And yeah, we'll definitely do something again this week. It's been fun catching up."

Tori nodded in agreement as they turned the corner and reached the hotel, but before she could say anything, they were met with a small group of excited girls coming out of the lobby. She stepped away, having had enough experience dealing with fans, and she smiled as she watched Phil sign autographs and pose for pictures with the girls.

But then, Tori quickly looked over her shoulder when she had the feeling that someone was watching her. No one was there. Confused, she took a few steps away from Phil and his fans to the corner of the hotel building, leaning forward to look around it...

Suddenly, she gasped when she felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder, and Tori quickly turned around, sighing with relief when she saw a confused Phil standing behind her. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tori answered, taking a deep breath as she willed her heart to return to its normal rate. There was clearly no one around, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling that there had been...

"What were you doing?" Phil wondered leaning to look around the corner. Tori did the same from next to him, grabbing his arm and seeing that once again, there was nobody there.

"It's... nothing."

Phil looked down at her, confusion still clearly in his expression with a tint of worry when she still didn't release her grip on his arm. "You sure?"

Tori nodded, letting go of him when she realized that she hadn't yet. "Yes," she told him. "Please, can we just go inside now?"

Sighing, Phil placed his hand on Tori's back and gently pushed her ahead of him toward the doors and let her enter before he did. Once inside the well-lit, welcoming lobby, she noticeably seemed to calm down, and she turned to face him with a smile. "Thanks for lunch. It was fun."

"No problem, Tor." Phil looked at her with concern as she wrapped him up in a tight hug. "See you soon, okay?"

"Yep, see ya' soon," Tori agreed. "Bye, Phil." She turned and headed toward the door that opened to the stairs that would bring her up to her room, feeling his eyes on her back until the door closed again behind her.

oXoXo

Jazmyn sighed, staring out the window and watching the traffic go by. Today was the day she was going to tell Randy their exciting news.

She jumped as Randy entered the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Jazmyn's confidence wavered as she wondered if this was the right time to tell him. She ran a hand through her hair. It was now or never, she figured.

Randy was fixing himself a drink when Jazmyn cleared her throat.

"Hey, babe, can we talk?" Jazmyn asked timidly.

Randy nodded, not taking his eyes off the drink.

She sighed. "Well, I have some good news for you."

"Go on," Randy said, almost sounding irritated.

She couldn't help the grin from spreading across her face as she announced, "I'm pregnant."

oXoXo

Tori went up two flights of stairs and opened the door, beginning her walk down the empty hallway toward her room. She truly had enjoyed spending time with Phil, and she hoped that they could do something again soon.

But then, Tori stopped when the feeling she had when she and Phil had been walking back to the hotel that someone was watching her came back, and she quickly looked over her shoulder. Again, there was no one there.

Taking a deep breath, Tori continued walking toward the room, her pace a little quicker. Even if no one was there, the feeling was still unnerving, and she wanted to get to a place where she didn't feel so vulnerable. She rounded the corner, sighing with relief when her room came into view.

Then, she gasped when she thought she heard a quiet footstep behind her, and without looking back, Tori ran the rest of the short distance to the room and quickly unlocked the door. She pushed it open and hurried inside, closing the door and leaning back against it, sighing and closing her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was just being paranoid, but the feeling she had and even the remote possibility that someone was watching her scared her.

Once she willed her nerves to calm down, Tori opened her eyes and slowly wandered further into the room, surprised to see that John wasn't there. Feeling a bit unnerved again, she walked through the entire room, finding that she was by herself. Tori then sat on the bed by the window, reaching into her bag and pulling out the new iPod that John had bought for her. She put her earphones in and found a rock song to blare as she laid on her back and closed her eyes, trying to forget about the feelings she had and wishing that John would come back soon so she wasn't alone.

Suddenly, Tori gasped and her eyes shot open when she felt someone lay on the bed next to her and an arm wind around her waist. She propped herself up on her arms, seeing that a confused John was looking back at her. His hair was tied back behind his head, and he was wearing a black tank top and black gym pants, his typical workout attire.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said while Tori pulled her earphones out. "I was just spending a little time at the gym since I had some free time while you and Kaiya were out. Are you okay? I didn't startle you that bad, did I?" John was a bit concerned to see that Tori's face was a bit pale and she seemed to be shaken up.

"No, no, you didn't," Tori muttered, giving him a small smile. "You didn't do anything... I'm glad you're here, actually..."

John looked at her with growing worry as he slowly began to sit up, but he paused when Tori placed her hand on his arm. "What?"

Tori looked up at him, a glint of what could have been fear in her eyes. "Don't leave," she muttered, almost seeming to be ashamed of saying those two words.

Now, John was really concerned. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured her quietly as he finished sitting up and leaned back against the headboard. He watched as Tori moved onto her side and wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his shoulder. "You're worrying me, Tor. What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Tori wondered innocently, not able to meet his gaze. "I can't cuddle with my incredibly sexy fiance?"

John laughed quietly at the statement as he wrapped an arm around Tori and kissed her head. "Well, you know I don't mind that," he muttered with a wink. "But seriously, Tori, what's going on? What has you so... anxious?"

Tori slowly looked up at him, wanting to tell him about what had happened, but she also didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing in case she was overreacting. She sighed, sitting up as she leaned over and met John's lips in a deep kiss. Though confused by her sudden action, John returned it, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her into his lap. Tori placed one hand on his chest while playing with his ponytail with the other, but then, she gasped and pulled away as she suddenly looked at the door. She could have sworn she had heard something...

"What?" John asked, gently turning her face back toward him with concern.

"I... I don't know," Tori answered quietly as she lowered her gaze. She had probably just been imagining things. "It's just..." Her sentence ended in a groan as she got off his lap and started to pace around the room, running her hand nervously through her hair.

John sighed as he stood up and followed her to where she was lingering near the door and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "You're driving me crazy, Tor," he told her, turning her around to face him. "What are you so scared of?"

When Tori didn't answer, John gently placed his hand beneath her chin and tilted her face up. There was only one thing she had done that day that could have had this kind of effect on her. "Did Phil do something to you?"

Tori looked up at John quickly, startled by the sudden hint of anger in his eyes. But before she could assure him that Phil had nothing to do with what was happening, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She jumped, John's arms tightening around her for a moment before releasing her to open the door. Tori followed after him, unsure of who she expected to see on the other side.

It was a relief to her when she saw it was Mike.

"Hey, guys, sorry to bother you. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," he said, a goofy half smile on his face. "But I was just wondering when you wanted me to have Kaiya next. Cena wants to challenge me to a day in the gym, so I have to let him know when I'm free."

John glanced down at Tori as she joined them in the doorway since she was the one that usually made the schedule. "Um... would tomorrow evening be okay for you to take her during the show?" she wondered. "Jeff's got her tonight, so that'd be greatly appreciated..."

Mike nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that'd be fine," he muttered. Then, an excited grin lit up his face. "I could take up Cena on his challenge tomorrow afternoon beforehand and brag to her about how badly I kicked his ass!"

Tori laughed a little while John smiled slightly. "Well, good, I'm glad that works out for you," she said.

Then, Mike's smile vanished as he looked at Tori carefully. "You okay, Tor? You're looking a little pale." Then, he smirked. "John's not being too rough with you, is he?"

He braced himself for her wrath, but when she didn't say anything, his face darkened with concern. "Geeze, Tor, I didn't mean to..."

"It's not you," Tori said with a quick shake of her head to cut him off.

"Then what's wrong?" Mike asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You don't seem like yourself."

"She won't tell me either," John muttered, wrapping his arm around Tori's waist. "She's been like this since she got back."

Tori recognized the look in his eye, knowing that he was still blaming Phil for why she was so on edge. She sighed, knowing that she would have to try to explain what had happened, if anything, to try to draw the blame away from her best friend. "I might just be overreacting, but someone has been following me since Phil and I were walking back to the hotel from the restaurant," she told them. "I don't know who or if I'm even really being followed, but they were somewhere on this floor..." She had deliberately mentioned Phil in hopes to get John to stop thinking that he was at fault.

John and Mike exchanged concerned glances. "Are you sure?" the older man wondered, pulling her closer.

"It could just be my imagination," Tori said with a shrug. "But that feeling was definitely there when I got here."

"Okay," Mike muttered as he turned his gaze to John. "Why don't we take a look around, just to see who's possibly on this floor?"

"Couldn't hurt." John kissed Tori's head. "We won't be gone long, okay, sweetheart?"

Tori nodded, kissing his lips quickly. "Okay. Be back soon." She watched as Mike went back in the direction of his room, and she leaned against the doorway as she watched John walk in the opposite direction toward the stairs.

But then, her eyes widened when she saw William Regal at the end of the hall, getting a drink from the water fountain. Once John passed him and went around the corner, he slowly straightened up and looked at Tori, smiling at her before following after the other man and out of sight.

oXoXo

Jazmyn could see the muscles in Randy's jaw tighten. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her stomach. This was definitely not the reaction she had expected, and it scared her really bad.

Randy slowly turned around and Jazmyn could see the anger flash in his ice blue eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I-I said I'm pregnant. We're having a baby," Jazmyn stuttered out, trying to smile at the thought. She hoped Randy would calm down. He was really starting to terrify her.

The next thing she knew, Randy threw the glass he was holding against the wall. The glass, ice and amber liquid exploded against the wall like a tiny firework going off. Jazmyn yelped, as she jumped in fear. She had never seen him this mad, even when Samantha raked him over the coals in the divorce.

"Whose is it?" he asked in that cold domineering tone she saw on television week after week. She couldn't help but furrow her brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"That child obviously can not be mine. Who have you been fucking around with?"

Jazmyn flushed as she pushed passed him, desperate for him not to see the tears threatening to fall. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her around to face him.

"Where are you going? Off to see Shane, I suppose, to tell him about your little mistake?"

"What's wrong with you, Randy? You have never acted like this before," Jazmyn said, tears now freely falling down her face.

"What? Telling the truth? I know you've been fucking around on me. Will you stop lying and tell me the damn truth for once? The only reason you're pinning this thing on me is for my money!" Randy said, practically screaming at her.

"What are you talking about, Randy? You know I would never–!" And before Jazmyn knew what hit her, she felt a sting on her cheek, and she stumbled backwards. She grabbed her cheek, her back hit the wall, and she slid down.

Anger coursed through her body. She couldn't believe he had just backhanded her. Jazmyn stood up, knees shaking beneath her. She stumbled forward a bit, and her hand shot out and latched onto the door handle to steady herself. She stared at Randy a minute more before wrenching the door open and walking out. Behind her, she could hear Randy cuss out before, what she assumed, was him slamming his fist against the wall.

x0x

Jazmyn wandered down the hall, too confused to even know where she was going. She decided to head to the elevator, and from there, she could choose. She pressed the up button and stepped inside as the doors opened. Still unable to really decide, Jazmyn pushed a few random floors. As the doors closed, she sat in the corner, pulling her knees up to her chest and just cried. The elevator stopped a few floors up, and she felt someone enter.

She buried herself further in the corner, hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice her.

"Jazmyn?" the figure asked her. Jazmyn looked up, hair hanging over her face. Shane was standing there, a look of concern written on his face.

"Go away," she mumbled.

He bent down and raised his hand to brush the hair out of her face, startled when she flinched at the simple gesture.

"What happened?" he asked, becoming scared at her sudden mood.

When she just shook her head, he sighed in frustration. "Do you want to go talk to Tori? You're scaring me, sweetheart."

The use of his pet name for her brought tears to her eyes, and she hid her face again as she tried to stop the tears.

Shane shook his head. "Tori's it is."

oXoXo

Shane knocked on Tori and John's door, hoping they were "home" at the moment.

John opened the door to see a scared looking Shane and a broken looking Jazmyn.

"Hey, John, is Tori here?" Shane asked, looking behind him.

"Uhh, yeah... Come on in," John said, confused as to what was going on.

Shane led Jazmyn, who still hadn't said anything, into the room. She sat down on Kaiya's bed, tears streaming down her face still. Shane sat down next to her, holding her close.

John walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Uh, Tor, you may want to see this."

As Tori walked out, she was confused by the scene in front of her.

"What happened here?" she asked tenatively.

Shane looked up. "I'm not sure. I found her in the elevator. She won't talk to me."

Tori knelt down in front of her sister. "Okay, girl, I need you to tell me what happened."

Jazmyn looked up at her sister. "I told him... He accused me.. I tried... He hit me..."

Tori looked at her sister with a confused look on her face. "Wait, what happened? I need more than that, girl, talk to me. You can work through it as slowly as you need to."

Jazmyn nodded her head and took a deep, but albeit shaky breath.

"So I had some news to tell Randy. I thought he'd be happy... Instead we fought, and he hit me," she said. She tucked her hair behind her ear, showing the rapidly forming bruise.

Tori began to feel her blood boil at the thought that he laid a hand on her. She felt John's hand on her shoulder, calming her down a bit.

John finally piped up, "What news did you have?"

The tears fell harder as she looked up at John. "I'm... pregnant..." she said as her voice cracked.

And Tori snapped.

She stood up, fists clenching. "Excuse me for one moment."

Tori quickly left the room, closing the door behind her a little harder than she wanted to.

Jazmyn completely broke down, folding into Shane's arms.

John stroked Jazmyn's arm a bit before looking at Shane.

"Take care of her for a bit, I'm going to go check on Tori."

oXoXo

Tori took off down the hall angrily. When she noticed Randy step out of the elevator, she marched over to him.

Without warning she slapped him.

"That was for my sister," she said, breathing heavily.

She slapped him again. "That was for hitting a pregnant girl."

She slapped him again. "And that's because I'm mad, and you're right here."

She raised her hand again but felt someone grab it. She spun around, ready to yell at whoever stopped her. Her gaze softened when she saw the terrified look on John's face.

"You just slapped Orton."

"Yeah, and your point is?" Tori asked sharply. John opened his mouth to reply, but she cut in, "I love you, but I need to stand up for my little sister." She yanked her hand away and faced Randy again.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you hit a pregnant girl, let alone my sister?!?"

Randy opened to his mouth to answer her question but was quickly interrupted.

"Shut your damn mouth! I don't care what you have to say! Don't worry about Jaz, we'll make sure she's okay. If I see you anywhere near her, be certain I'll be after your sorry ass! Do you understand me?!"

"I have the right-!" Randy started.

"No. You lost whatever rights you had when you hit her!"

Tori spun on her heels, deciding to take a walk to clear her head.

John and Randy stood there staring at each other, before John sighed and headed back to the room.

oXoXo

John stepped into the room, Shane and Jazmyn in the same position as when he left.

"Uh, Tori went for a walk to clear her head a bit. I'm not sure when she'll be back. You can always crash here if you need to, Jaz," John said, having a hard time searching for the words he needed.

Jazmyn cleared her throat as she gave him a small smile, appreciating the offer. "Thanks, John, but I am going to crash with the guys tonight."

John nodded his head, not knowing what to say. Shane started to lead Jazmyn back to his room. As she passed John, she reached out to John and hugged him tightly. "She didn't do anything stupid, did she?"

John smiled slightly. "You mean besides slap the shit out of Orton?"

Jazmyn grinned a little bit. "That's my sis for ya."

Once Jazmyn and Shane left, John sighed and got changed back into his workout clothes. He needed to clear his head too, and maybe the punching bags would do him some good.

oXoXo

When Tori walked back into her hotel room after she had paced every floor of the hotel at least twice, she saw that John was already in bed, mindlessly flipping through channels. He looked exhausted, and she felt bad since he had another long day ahead of him the next day. But, what had happened to Jazmyn had been unexpected and the priority, and she was glad that he had also helped her as much as he could. She sighed and quickly changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed next to John, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist to hold him close.

John looked down at her, running his hand through her hair. "Ready to get some sleep?" he asked her quietly. She was instantly grateful that he hadn't mentioned anything about what had occurred.

"Yeah," Tori answered in a mutter as she closed her eyes. "It's been a really long day..."

"Hopefully tomorrow will be better," John said before catching her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I don't see how it can't be better." Tori sighed as she turned over onto her side to face the window while John sat up to turn off the lamp beside the bed. He left the television on low for her since he knew she slept better with some sound and light, something he had gotten used to. Then, he laid down behind her and wrapped his arm around Tori, pulling her close so that her back was against him.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her neck before closing his eyes.

"I love you too." Tori took John's hand and grasped it tightly. As she lay there, his sturdy arm around her waist, and listened to the whisper of his slow, even breathing, she finally felt the events of the day catch up with her. Her paranoia from when she had returned from having lunch with Phil, what had happened with Jazmyn, her adrenaline-fueled, angered rant at Randy...

Suddenly, no matter how hard she tried to hold it in, all of the built up emotion that had been inside of her escaped in one loud, pitiful wail.

John, who had nearly been asleep, gasped as his eyes snapped open when he heard her cry. "Tori!" He gently turned her over to face him, alarmed to see that there were tears streaming from her eyes as he pulled her close to him. "Tori, it's okay... It's going to be okay..."

Tori, sobs shaking her body, clung to John tightly as she buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. She hated feeling so weak by crying, especially in front of him, but she just couldn't seem to stop. His strong arms around her were comforting, and she appreciated their security.

"Shh, Tori, it's okay. I'm here," John continued to try to console her. He hated seeing the woman he loved more than anything this upset, especially since there wasn't anything he could do to take away the pain of whatever was upsetting her aside from just holding her. He wished he could do more.

Then, John turned onto his back, gently pulling the still crying Tori close so that her head was on his chest. He rested his chin on top of her hair, rubbing soothing circles into her back as he quietly began to hum the tune of one of her favorite songs, hoping it would help to settle her down.

Recognizing the tune immediately, Tori tried to pause her sobs for a minute before another quiet sob escaped. John wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and realizing the song had the desired effect, he began to quietly sing.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world..."

Tori closed her eyes as John continued to sing, his soft voice calming to her. A few silent tears still fell, but the sobs had stopped, and she was able to try to settle herself down. She felt secure in his arms, and his voice allowed her to let go of the fears she had been feeling and drift off into sleep.

John continued to sing until he was sure Tori was asleep, able to tell by the way her body was no longer tensed and by the sound of her now slowed, more even breathing. He sighed, wiping her remaining tears away before pulling her closer and closing his eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

oXoXo

Shane and Jazmyn entered his room, Shane thankful that Jeff and Matt had gone out for a while and wouldn't be back until later that night.

Jazmyn, feeling better, realized she had nothing to sleep in.

"Uh, Shane..." she said a little awkwardly.

"Hmmm?" was his only answer.

"I have nothing to sleep in. All my stuff is still back with..." She cleared her throat. "Uh... him."

"Oh, well I could go and get you something," Shane said, thinking that maybe he could get his hands on Randy as well.

"No, don't bother. Can I just borrow some basketball shorts and a shirt or something?"

"Yeah, of course," he said, digging through his bag. He passed them over to her, and she slipped into the bathroom to change.

Shane also got changed. He slipped on his shorts and ripped off his shirt. At that moment, Jazmyn walked out of the bathroom. Seeing Shane only in his shorts, she couldn't help but blush. She dropped her head down as he pulled a clean shirt on. She started to lay down on the couch and get comfortable since she was really tired.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked.

"I'm trying to get comfortable. I;m tired, and I just want to get some sleep," she said, yawning.

"Not there, you're not. You're going to get my bed, and I'll take the couch. You need the best you can. Now go," he said, sliding her feet off the couch.

"Fine... I just need sleep." She hated that she was too tired to even protest.

She shuffled over to the bed, pulling back the covers she quickly got in. Within minutes after her head hit the pillow, she had fallen asleep

Shane grabbed a blanket and settled in on the couch. He thought back to the day's events and knew it couldn't be too long before he could tell her how he felt.

He sighed as he turned over, too many thoughts plaguing his mind to.

"Randy... No, I promise... Please..."

Jazmyn was dreaming, and it was killing Shane to hear her sound so scared. He got up quietly and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge as he brushed the hair out of her face. He could see her relax a little bit, but he knew she wouldn't sleep worth a damn. He crawled into bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her head and whispered, "It's all right now. I'm here."

She curled into his side, laying her head on his chest. He smiled down at her. "Goodnight."

When Matt and Jeff came in later that night, they found Jazmyn and Shane curled up together, out to the world and both smiling in their sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: This Fire Burns

Okay, okay I know you are all mad at us for taking forever to post and we are SOOO sorry! Me personally had a hard time getting back into the swing of a normal school and then I had musical and was teching a show... Okay, not good excuses but, it is the truth. And **Torilei **couldn't really post anything without me, so here we are. Anyways, this is pretty good chapter and it really leads up to the main plot of this story and the sequel (yes, sequel :D) OH! Title is Punk's theme song by Killswitch Engage. uh... Read Review and Enjoy :) kthxbye!

BTW: We don't own anything. Tori owns herself, purplelygoodnes own Kaiya and I own Jazmyn. That's all :)

* * *

Chapter 6

xOxOx

Jeff woke up early the next morning, deciding to wake up Matt and talk to Tori. He slowly padded across the room, and shook Matt. Matt swatted his hand away and turned over, breath hitching as he snored.

Jeff scowled, his brother sure could be a lazy ass sometimes. Jeff pulled off the blanket, grimacing as he saw his brother in only boxers and one sock.

Matt, getting cold, whined and started to wake up.

"Why did you wake me before... noon?" Matt asked, groggily.

"We need to talk to Tor," Jeff said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"About what?"

"The two lovebirds, duh," Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh... Who?"

"Shane and Jazmyn! Are you blind or something, they were all cuddled up and smiling last night," Jeff said excitedly.

"So..." Matt said, standing up.

Matt smiled at that thought, finally getting Shane to stop complaining all the damn time.  
Matt zoned out, thinking of how much more he could sleep, now that Shane would have a distraction.

Jeff snapped his fingers in Matt's face, breaking his trance.

"Dude, will you just put your pants already, so we can talk to her," Jeff said irritably.

Matt looked up at his brother and grinned, "Yeah, yeah all right, I'm coming."

Matt dressed quickly in jeans and a sweatshirt, joined his brother and they headed down the hall.

Jeff knocked on the door and waited... and waited... and waited.

Jeff sighed, "I guess there not here, we'll have to talk to her later I guess..."

Matt smacked his brother upside the head, "Since when do you give up?"

Matt reached his hand out and knocked, repeatedly getting louder and harder with every knock.

Finally, Tori appeared at the door, anger written on her face, "You guys have impeccable timing."

Jeff looked past Tori and saw John flop on the bed, sighing. Jeff realized what he interrupted, blushed furiously at the thought, "Uhh. Is this a bad time? We can always come back..." Jeff squeaked out.

Tori took one look at Jeff's face and burst out laughing, "Come on in boys."

Jeff just blushed harder at Tori's laughter, he entered the room with Matt following close behind him.

John stood up and mumbled as he made his way into the bathroom, and Tori thought she heard something about a cold shower.

She looked at the boys, "Now what can I do for ya?"

Jeff shook his head, "We just figured we'd tell you what we saw last night."

"Look, I really don't wanna hear about whatever Diva you saw with whoever..." Tori began to say, before she was cut off.

"No listen, it was Shane and Jazmyn. We got in late last night, after whatever had happened and we saw Shane and Jazmyn all cuddled up in bed, full of smiles! This is our chance!" Matt said excitedly.  
Matt and Jeff waited for an answer from Tori. They could see the wheels turning in her head, and a grin spread across her face.

"Thank you boys, I'll take it from here," Tori said, turning away, "You can see yourselves out, I have some unfinished business to take care of."

xOxOx

Jazmyn sighed as she sat on the bed, staring down at her feet. Her sleep hadn't been too peaceful, but the biggest surprise had come when she had woken up, an arm wrapped securely around her. That arm had belonged to none other than Shane, her best friend, and though she had been startled by it, she also found herself loving the feeling.

She then looked up when Shane stepped out of the bathroom, where he had changed. "So, what are you going to do now?" he asked quietly, leaning against the doorframe. "You know that you can always stay here if you need to."

"Thanks, Shane, I appreciate it," Jazmyn answered. "But there's an empty room not too far from Tori's that I was going to use. I don't want to be a bother."

Shane sighed. "You wouldn't be a bother, Jaz," he muttered. He didn't like the idea of her getting a room by herself.

Jazymn looked up at him for a long moment, brushing some hair out of her face when she realized what was on his mind. "Don't worry, Shane, I'll be fine," she told him. "I'll only be a couple doors down from Tori and John."

"I know, you're a big girl," Shane teased with a small smile. "But you're also my best friend, and I can't help but worry."

Returning the smile, Jazmyn sighed as she got to her feet. "Well, I suppose I should go get my stuff..."

Shane pushed himself away from the doorway and slowly walked over to her. "I'll go with you," he offered, draping his arm casually over her shoulders. "Just in case _he's_ there..."

Jazmyn looked up at Shane before smiling and taking his hand. She was grateful that he had offered since she hadn't wanted to ask, but she had been dreading the idea of facing Randy alone. "Thanks, Shane," she muttered.

"It's my pleasure," Shane told her as he opened the door of the room. "Just sayin'."

xOxOx

Tori was leaning back against John on one of the beds in Mike and Rey's room, his arm wrapped around her, and Mike sat down next to them. Since Matt and Jeff had told her what they saw of Shane and Jazmyn, she agreed with the Hardy brothers and believed it was finally time for her little sister to get together with him. And what better way than to work with the other two members of their awesome trio?

Mike smirked at the couple. "Okay, you guys can sit like that while we plan, just make sure to keep it PG," he joked since they were his favorite couple to make fun of.

John looked down at Tori, and she looked back up at him. He winked at her before suddenly pulling her closer to him in a passionate kiss.

"_Hey!"_ Mike covered his eyes, reaching toward the other bed. "_No_, I said keep it PG!" He finally felt his fingers wrap around one of the pillows, and he quickly threw it at the still kissing couple.

Tori was laughing when she pulled away from the kiss, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back in Mike's face. "Jerk!" she said, still grinning.

"What?" Mike lowered the pillow and glared at her. "I wasn't the one doing... whatever it was you two were doing."

John raised an eyebrow as he cleared his throat. "Anyway... Let's just get planning, shall we?"

"As long as there's no more making out or whatever," Mike muttered, looking at John and Tori suspiciously. "I don't need to see that."

"Don't worry, Mike," Tori muttered with a yawn, resting her head on John's shoulder. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, having been haunted by nightmares, and she was very tired. She just felt bad since every time she had woken up, John had too. "We won't..."

Mike's expression softened a little in concern when he saw the clear exhaustion in her eyes, but he covered it up with a slight laugh. "All right, shorty, I believe you." He leaned back on the bed, propped up on his arms. "So, what to do about Jaz and Shane?"

"Well, that's what we're here to figure out," John said, lightly running his fingers up and down the exposed skin of Tori's arm. "You said this has been going on for some time, Tor?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, I've always had that suspicion," she confirmed. "She talked about him a lot, even when she was with..." Her sentence trailed off, but it was one that didn't need to be completed.

After a moment of silence while they thought about the situation, Mike pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I've got it," he muttered, his eyes shining with excitement as his plan unfolded. "We take a long piece of string, her favorite snack..."

"Mike?"

"What?" Mike paused, seeming to be frustrated that he had been interrupted as he looked at Tori.

Trying to hide the smile she could feel threatening to spread across her face, she shook her head. "It sounds like you're trying to catch a rabbit or something," Tori told him. "Jaz isn't an animal."

"Yeah, but it would lead her to Shane's room," Mike countered. "We could even make it look like he did it..."

Tori rolled her eyes as she raised her head off of John's shoulder. "And then what? Trap her in a box, wrap her up, and leave her at Shane's door?"

There was a slight pause. "Actually..."

"_Mike_!"

"Guys, come on," John said, hoping to stop them before their bickering could get worse. "We're trying to figure out a way to help Shane and Jaz get together, not start World War Three."

But his words went unheard.

"What, she'd make a nice little present for her little Shaney-poo," Mike said with a broad grin. "That's even better than my string idea..."

Tori glared at him darkly. "Michael Mizanin, we are _not_ putting my little sister in a box!"

John sighed as he leaned back against the headboard, deciding to stay out of the war zone as his best friend and fiancé continued to argue. He knew how the proclaimed siblings could get, and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of the crossfire. He honestly wouldn't have been surprised if they started firing pillows at each other.

But as their mingled voices continued to rise as they debated about what would be the best course of action, the more annoyed John found he was getting. The previous night had been a long one where he hadn't gotten much sleep for a couple of different reasons, and things were a bit stressful with the return of a certain petite diva and a seemingly obsessed fan. And right now, Tori and Mike's arguing wasn't doing anything other than giving him a headache.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Would both of you just shut up for _one _minute?" John snapped, sighing as he put his hand to his head for a short second. Taking out his frustration on them was something he certainly hadn't meant to do.

However, it had worked. Mike and Tori had stopped yelling at each other, and they were now both looking at him in surprise because of his sudden outburst.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" his fiance finally ventured to wonder, wrapping her hand around his. The short burst of anger wasn't normal for him.

John quietly sighed before smiling at her and kissing her cheek. "I'm fine, Tor," he told her gently. "But, um, I agree with you. Boxes wouldn't be a good idea."

Tori looked at John for a long moment, finally smiling back at him and tightening her hold around his hand when she felt as though he was back to his usual calm self. "Thanks, hun," she said before turning to look at Mike with a triumphant smile lighting up her face. "So there."

Mike rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to admit that she had won, but he didn't want to unleash John's wrath again. "So, what do you propose then, genius?"

Tori shrugged, a smirk appearing on her face. "Depends. How good are you at playing matchmaker?"

xOxOx

John, Tori and the newly reacquainted Kaiya, headed out of the hotel eager to get to the arena.

As they pulled up, a smirk grew on Tori's face, "I'm going to take Kaiya to see her uncle Mizzy, meet you in your locker room?"

John raised his eyebrows and leaned over, planting a soft kiss on her lips, "Sounds like a date."

A loud "ewwww" could be heard from the backseat, while Kaiya covered her eyes.

John turned around in his seat, "You behave Missy," he said while sticking his tongue out at her.

Kaiya giggled and stuck her tongue out back at him, "Of course daddy, I'm your wittle angel."

Tori just shook her head and laughed at her families antics.

John grabbed his gym bag and Tori grabbed Kaiya's bag, and they headed in.

John headed in, still chuckling to himself while Tori waited outside for Miz to pick up Kaiya. He finally showed up, 10 minutes later than he had promised, and she finally had the chance to head in to meet up with John.

On her way in she, literally, ran into Phil.

"I know you like me and all, but there are less painful ways to say hello."

"Oh, ha-ha you're so funny, help me up already," Tori said, holding out her hand.

Punk grabbed her hand and lifted her up, "Where you heading?"

"To meet up with John, walk with me?" Tori asked.

"Of course milady," Punk said bowing, a grin on his face.

"Are you ever serious," Tori asked, slapping him on the arm.

"Uh… Can I get back to you on that one?"

They walked down the hall, not saying much. Punk stopped Tori, "Hey I got to get going but we need to do lunch okay, munchkin?"

"Yeah a short joke, _real_ original there Punky. Of course, I'll talk to you soon," Tori said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_Little did they know, a petite brunette woman was hiding in the shadows. She snapped a picture, her plan quickly becoming reality. _

Tori turned down the hallway towards John's locker room, hoping to get some quality time in.

xOxOx

John entered the arena, enjoying that he could spend some real quality with Tori and Kaiya. He heard someone call his name. He turned quickly to his left, and was met with a familiar figure he wasn't in the mood to see.

"Hello Melina, what can I do for you?" John asked, trying to be as polite as possible. He wanted this over as quickly as possible, so that he could spend a little time with Tori and Kaiya before his match.

"I wanted to talk to you. Please? It's kind of important," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah sure," he motioned her to follow him as he walked down the hall.

They began walking and Melina stayed quiet for a while before clearing her throat, "Look, I know I hurt you, but I want another chance. Will you at least give me a chance?"

John put his glasses on his head and stopped to look at her, "Excuse me?"

"Please, just take me back," Melina asked, pressing her body against him, trying to kiss him.

John pushed her away, "Why don't you go talk to Dave?" He walked away abruptly, leaving behind a fuming Melina.

xOxOx

John sighed as he left his locker room, his mind racing. Why Melina was now trying to spend time around him after everything that had happened between them, he wasn't sure, especially since he didn't know what her intentions were. Why couldn't she understand that he had moved on and was planning to marry the woman who meant more to him than life itself?

"Hey, sweetheart."

John looked up at the familiar voice, and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Tori walking toward him. "Hey," he said, taking her hand and pulling her close to him. "Glad I saw you on your way to meet Jaz."

"Of course. Since when do I not come see you before your match?" Tori replied, returning the smile. Then, she shrieked with surprise and jumped away from him a bit, laughing when he tickled her side. "Hey! Like _that _makes me want to come see you..."

John smirked at her before pulling her back to his side "You know you do," he told her, winding his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "Don't deny it."

Tori rolled her eyes as she reached up and lifted his sunglasses from his eyes. "You sure about that, sexy?" she asked, putting his precious shades on herself. "I mean, there are a lot of people in this show I could have come to see besides you."

Winking, John leaned closer to her so that his lips were inches from hers, almost tauntingly. "Want me to prove it?" he murmured.

Raising the glasses a bit, Tori smirked back up at him as she poked his abs. "Might take a little convincing," she said quietly.

John laughed a little before he caught her lips in a deep kiss, holding her close. Tori smiled against his lips as she wound one arm around him under his fur coat while resting her other hand on his toned chest.

But then, she sighed as she pulled away, smiling up at him. "Okay, you _may_ have convinced me," Tori muttered. "But you don't want to be late for your match."

"Oh, just wait, girl." John ran his hand gently through her hair before taking back his sunglasses and slipping them on. "Meet me after the match?"

Tori nodded. "Your locker room, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you there." Tori smirked as she lightly traced his chest and abs with her fingertip before kissing him again quickly. "Love you."

"Love you too, Tor." John watched as his fiance walked away to find her sister before he continued on his way. The little time he had spent with Tori made him forget about his encounter with Melina, which was going to help him focus more on the match he had ahead of him against CM Punk. He considered himself very fortunate to have her.

"John!"

Sighing quietly to himself since this was another voice he was beginning to recognize, John stopped and slowly turned around, seeing that the brown-haired girl named Rhook was approaching him with a digital camera in her hands. How she was able to keep finding him, he would never know, but it was getting unnerving.

"Look, now isn't a good time for a picture or autograph or anything," he told her politely. "My match is coming up in a couple minutes."

"Oh, I don't want any of that right now," Rhook replied, turning the camera on. "I actually wanted to show you something."

"Could we do this at a better time?" John wondered with slight annoyance.

"This will only take a second." Rhook held the camera out for him to take, an almost cruel glint to her eyes.

SIghing, John raised his sunglasses so he could see better as he took the camera from her. When his mind registered what he was seeing on the screen, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared at it for a long moment. What...

Then, John felt a surge of anger course through him as he handed the camera back to the crazed fan and lowered his sunglasses, walking away from her without a word. Rhook only smirked as she watched him until he was out of sight, turning the camera off and putting it back in her pocket. Then, she turned and began to walk in the opposite direction, laughing a little to herself.

"Good luck, John."

xOxOx

Tori sat backstage after John went out, really looking forward to spending some quality time after the match with him.

Phil, his opponent for the night, was waiting for his music to hit. He looked over at Tori, and winked and smiled in her direction.

Tori laughed and batted her eyelashes at him, blowing a kiss in his direction. Over dramatically he placed his hands over his heart, with a goofy grin on his face.

Tori heard "This Fire Burns" hit and saw the look on Phil's face go serious. He clasped his hands together starting his normal entrance, and Tori turned her head towards the screen.

She felt someone sit next to her, and she jumped a little bit. She looked over, praying it wasn't Regal and smiled when she saw her sister.

"Hey Jazzy," Tori said, heart beat starting to lower.

"You okay? You're looking a little jumpy," Jazmyn asked a little worriedly.

"You just like to sneak up on me," Tori said with a slight chuckle.

Jazmyn stuck out her tongue at her sister when the bell was wrung.

The guys had locked up in the middle of the ring, trying to gain the upper hand. Phil kicked at John a couple of times before John pulled away and knocked Phil straight across the face, Phil sprawling on the mat.

Tori looked at her sister, concern in her eyes, "Was that…"

"…Way harder than it should have been? Yeah," Jazmyn said, nodding her head. '

Tori didn't like the look in John's eyes, she had never seen him so angry. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt chills run down her spine.

Jazmyn noticed her sister's discomfort, "I'm sure it's nothing. Miz probably pissed him off again, and poor unfortunate Phil is in the way."

"It looks so personal… It can't be Miz, unless Miz said something about me… Or possibly Kaiya… No… I just don't know" Tori said, more so to herself. She couldn't figure out what could make John so angry.

Jazmyn sighed, she knew how stressed her sister had been lately, having no idea what to say or do she just wrapped her in a tight hug and held her close.

Tori wiped at her eyes, still trying to figure out the enigma otherwise known as her fiancé, as he hit a hard flying chuck to the back of Phil's head.

Inside the ring, Phil was trying to put up a fight, but John was fighting harder and smarter than usual. Every move Phil even attempted was blocked or countered, and the only reason Phil had yet to be pinned was sheer determination.

Both men were laying in the middle of the ring, exhausted, neither one of them wanting to give up. Phil turned to John, "Why are you doing this?"

John just stood up, stretching out his back, ignoring the other man's question, and continued his assault.

Finally Punk gave in and gave him the 3-count. John rolled out of the ring and headed up the ramp, barely interacting with his fans.

Tori looked to Jazmyn as the count hit. She knew something was wrong, and she was hoping that he would talk to her.

xOxOx

Tori made her way to John's locker room once his match was done. She knocked on the door and waited, what had happened between him and her best friend in the ring replaying in her mind. There was no doubt that John had been... different during the match since Jazmyn had noticed it too, and the only way she could think of to describe him was that he seemed to be much more aggressive against Phil...

The door opened a minute later, John standing on the other side. He was almost changed out of his ring attire, wearing a pair of jeans. "Hey, Tor, come on in," he said, stepping out of the doorway so she could get through.

Smiling, Tori entered the dressing room, laughing a little when she was pulled into John's arms once the door closed behind her. He kissed her deeply, holding her close to him. Tori wrapped her arms around him while he ran his hand up and down her back. John then broke the kiss but still kept her close, placing his forehead lightly against hers for a moment before smiling and kissing the top of her head.

"Let me just gather the rest of my things, and we'll head out," he told her quietly.

"Okay, hun." Tori watched as he went to his gym bag and began to look through it. Sighing, she muttered, "Good match tonight."

John paused for a moment, glancing at her for a second before continuing to go through his bag. "Thanks."

Tori didn't say anything for a minute before she sighed again. "Is everything okay?" she wondered, concern entering her tone.

"Fine," John said off-handedly, taking a black t-shirt from his bag and pulling it over his head. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You just seemed... different tonight."

John turned to completely look at her, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Different?" he asked. "How so?"

Tori looked back at him. "You were just fighting differently tonight," she answered. "I've never seen you so aggressive before..." Her sentence trailed off before she hesitantly began again. "Look, if it has anything to do with Phil..."

Her statement ended in a gasp when she saw an unrecognizable look on John's face for a moment before it vanished. "It's nothing to worry about, Tor," he told her, though his tone was stiff.

"But, sweetheart, I just-!"

"I said it's _nothing_, Tori!" John suddenly snapped angrily.

Tori's eyes widened with shock as she started at her fiancé. He never raised his voice to her... "John..."

But John held up his hand, causing her to stop. He looked at her for a moment, not able to meet her hurt gaze, as he appeared as though he was going to say something but didn't before he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then, without a word, he picked up his gym bag and walked past Tori out of the locker room, the door closing behind him.


End file.
